Truth or Dare
by holeymoley
Summary: What started out as a simple game, turned out to be so much more. Naruto left Konoha? Sakura heartbroken? Jiraiya being a pervert? FIND OUT! R&R! NARUSAKU!
1. Truth, Sakura!

Well, here you go guys! My first actual chapter story! Please, people, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…But this story is mine! MINE!

* * *

Naruto was currently taking a stroll around Konoha, bored out of his wit. _Konoha seems boring all of a sudden…_Naruto thought.

**_Hmm…try destroying it. Demolishing villages never seem to get boring, _**Kyuubi suggested.

_Shut up, baka Kyuubi. I would never do that. I'm not like you…_

**_Hmph…We'll see…We'll see…_**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**_HAHAHAHA! _**Kyuubi laughed evilly.

_Hey! HEY! FURBALL! _Naruto yelled in his mind, but it was too late. Kyuubi ended their conversation. Naruto was extremely confused, but decided not to think on it, as it made his head hurt. He just happened to pass by Ino's house, and heard giggling coming from her room. Naruto was curious. A giggle that sounded too familiar caught Naruto's attention. _Sakura-chan! _Naruto thought. He leapt up, and landed on a branch. He crept towards the window expertly, trying not to expose himself. When he was close enough that he could see everything, he stopped and eavesdropped.

"Sakura, it's your turn! Truth, or dare?" Ino asked.

"Umm…umm…Truth?" Sakura questioned, preparing for the worst.

"Truth? Ok, I got the perfect one. Tell me how you feel about…Naruto," Ino suggested. Sakura seemed shocked by the question. "Naruto? Well, umm…He is really nice and kind to me…But he is just so annoying! He always gets in my way of Sasuke-kun! Every single day, I have to put up with his constant requests for a date! I would rather go out with Lee-san than with that baka Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, angry at the thought of Naruto. Sakura had no idea that Naruto was outside the window, extremely heartbroken and was about to burst into tears, but Ino did. Ino gave Naruto a sad look. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and he ran off, sobbing over what he had heard.

"Ino? What are you looking at?" Sakura glanced at the direction where Naruto was a second ago.

"Naruto…" Ino whispered. Sakura heard that loud and clear, and was extremely confused.

"Naruto? What about that blonde-haired pain in the neck?" Sakura asked. If looks could kill, Sakura would have been killed a thousand times over.

"Naruto…He overheard what you just said about him," Ino dryly said. Sakura couldn't help but give a small gasp. _Naruto…heard me? _Sakura thought. _What was he doing spying on us…?_

"You know," Ino said, helping Sakura back into reality, "you should go apologize to him. Not that it will do any good, but you could at least do something nice for him…once…" Ino harshly said. Ino was really mad at her best friend. Naruto saved Sakura's life more than she could count, and yet Sakura still thinks badly of him.

Sakura was really broken at what Ino said. She was right, though. She never did anything nice for him, not even a thank-you when Naruto saved her life. She began to feel tears welling up, and nodded, before slowly walking out the door towards Naruto's house. Ino just sighed. _What a sleepover…_Ino thought…

Sakura was running now, tears flying past Sakura's eyes. She didn't mean to say all those things about Naruto.

**_If you didn't mean to say those things, then why did you say them? _**Inner Sakura questioned.

_I…I don't know…_Sakura replied.

**_You know, I'm really disappointed at you. Think. What has Sasuke ever done for you? All he ever did was reject you, hurt you, degrade you. Naruto always helped you, threatening to beat up Sasuke whenever he said something bad about you. He saved your life countless times, and yet you say those things about him, in front of him, no less. _**Inner Sakura dryly said

_You're not making me feel any better! _Sakura screamed in her mind, more tears flying.

**_Who said I was supposed to comfort you? Even if you somehow make him forgive you, which is unlikely, you're still technically screwed, _**Inner Sakura said. Sakura had enough. She broke their connection. She stopped, wiping the tears away. She looked up, her vision cloudy from tears, and saw that she was in front of Naruto's door. The lights were still open. She knocked once. Twice. Nobody came. She knocked three times. Still no reply. She tried the door, and found it unlocked. She opened the door and looked around Naruto's one room apartment. _He lives in such a poor place…_Sakura thought. "Naruto?" Sakura called. No answer. "N-Naruto?" Sakura called once again. Still no answer. She began to panic. She glanced all around the room, looking for him. Sakura decided to step in, careful to try to not trip over his garbage. When she thought that she was doing fine, she tripped over a table. "Ow…" Sakura groaned. She stood up and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_I have decided to leave Konoha. Mark me as a missing-nin, I do not care. I don't have anything else to live for here, so I have decided to start my life anew somewhere else. I did hear that a group called 'Akatuski' are looking for me. I do not know what their intentions are, but I have decided to seek them. Good bye, Konoha, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino (try to be less creepy), Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru (don't be so lazy in the future), Ino, and Chouji (Sorry for all the times I called you a fat-ass). Please, do not come looking for me._

_Naruto_

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears freely drop. He didn't even mention her name in the letter. She clenched the note, and held it dearly to her chest. He was gone, gone from Konoha, because of her. Because of a stupid game, she lost someone very important to her.

"Naruto…"

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Well, that ends my first chapter. I do not know how many chapters there will be, but it might be quite a lot. You've seen the stories, Naruto leaves Konoha, Itachi and Kisame take him, Naruto fuses with Kyuubi, becomes all powerful, comes back to Konoha, and finds love with Sakura. By the way, this IS a NaruSaku, just to tell you guys. If you don't like these type of stories, too bad. Go read something else.

PLEASE! PEOPLE! R&R!(which means read and review).

And see what I wrote about Kyuubi said to Naruto? That's foreshadowing! FORESHADOWING! (I love putting emphasis in my words).


	2. Shocking news, revealed!

I don't know why I am already typing up the 2nd chapter after like, 1 hour after I submitted this story. I really feel like in the typing mood today, I guess…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah. Read the previous one.

"This isn't good," Tsunade said, rubbing her frustrated brow. _I need some sake…_

Everyone, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Gai's team, Jiraiya (who is currently here against his will. He was peeking at girls until Tsunade found him and dragged his sorry butt here), Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. They all had no idea what was going on besides Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura.

"What isn't good, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, still reading his book. Sasuke tried to take a peek at it, but Kakashi pulled it away and whispered, "No, mine."

"Please, Kakashi, call me Tsunade," Tsunade said, putting on her 'business' act. All nodded except Jiraiya. He just snickered. Tsunade glared at him and Jiraiya immediately stopped.

"Like I was saying, please take a look at this," Tsunade held out the note that Naruto wrote. All leaned forward to read it (except Jiraiya, who was leaning forward to peek at Tsunade's…ahem). Tsunade punched Jiraiya on the jaw not too hard, but not too soft. Jiraiya knew all about Tsunade's punches. If it was soft, that means she wasn't too angry with him. If it was hard, that meant Tsunade was either mad at something and wanted to take it out on her fellow Sannin, or it meant that he'd done something wrong. If it was the punch she just threw at him, that meant there was more to come, and I mean a _lot _more. Jiraiya gulped and read the note. When everyone was done, there were mixed emotions on everybody's face. Kakashi, who was always the calm and collected one, looked surprised and scared at the same time, having trouble holding his book, as his hands were shaking furiously. Sasuke, un-emotional as he always is, was very saddened that his rival was gone. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were in tears. All the Genin had no idea what the Akatsuki is, but all the Jounins knew, and were very scared. If they got their hands on the Nine-tails…Who knows what might happen. Shizune and Tonton were not fairing any better than the girls. Tsunade tried her best, but couldn't help but let a few tears drop. Jiraiya, for once, stopped thinking of naked girls and concentrated on the matter at hand. His apprentince is gone, seeking for the Akatsuki, which Itachi is part of. _This is very bad…_Jiraiya thought.

Sakura was having the worst time. She was hugging herself, sobbing, and was mentally and emotionally unstable right now. All she could think of currently was how she was the one who made Naruto leave. It was all her fault. Her Inner Self was of no help, so she was hopeless. Thinking this only made her cry even more. Then, somehow, she managed to stutter out a few words, "T-T-Tsunade-sama, C-can I t-talk to you in p-private?"

All eyes were on her, but then Tsunade said, "…Ok, Sakura. This better be important, because this is a serious problem we have here."

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, hiccupping. Tsunade gave a dismissal sign, and everybody left except for Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonton. "What is it, Sakura?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"I-it's about Naruto leaving…" Sakura trailed off.

"Go on…" Tsunade said.

"I-I was the one who made him leave. I was at Ino's house for a sleepover, a-and we were playing Truth or Dare, t-then I didn't know why Naruto was spying on us, but I said some bad things about him, a-and he heard it all. I w-went to apologize to him, but when I got there, I-I found this note instead…" Sakura confessed. All were shocked. Sakura was the one who made him leave? They all became angry at her, but felt sorry for her. They could tell how sorry she was by the way she was hugging herself, the way her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes said it all. Heartbreak, sadness, and shame visible in her eyes. Tsunade calmed down. "It's ok, Sakura. We won't blame you for this, don't worry," Tsunade told her.

"T-that's not it. I-I was the one who made him leave. He's one of my best friends. When he left, h-he took a part of me. Tsunade-sama, please, can I have your permission to go search for him?" Sakura asked. Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised at what Sakura just admitted. Didn't she love Sasuke? _If it takes Naruto leaving for Sakura to become mature…I rather she stay immature. _Kakashi thought.

_Sakura…Wait…does this mean she wont chase me anymore? _Sasuke thought happily. Sasuke immediately pushed that emotion away. _Emotions are for the weak…Must hate…Hate!!! All this hating made me hungry…Ho-Ho's…_

"…Kakashi, bring the rest in. Sakura, you will go with whoever is in the search party, understand?" Tsunade questioned. Sakura nodded like an excited child who just got a Christmas present. _Naruto…Don't worry…We'll find you…I'll find you…_Sakura thought, clenching the spot where her heart was supposed to be…

END 

Well, heres my badly written chapter! dodges tomato Anyway, here ya go! Don't worry, Sakura is already realizing her feelings for him. Sasuke is in love with Ho-Ho's, as stated in my first fic and this chapter

D

Next chapter will ALL be about Naruto and where he went.


	3. Akatsuki and a Search Party?

AHH!!! 3 chapters in one day!!! And on the same day the story was published!!! I'm REALLY in the typing mood today. I would be extremely happy if…Actually, I'll keep that to myself. This chapter is almost all about Naruto! Almost! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why do we have to write this?

Naruto has been running for at least over 6 hours now. He was perspiring heavily, and was already worn out, even with his great stamina.

**_Oy, Kit! Stop! You're going to kill both me and you, more importantly me, if you keep this up! _**Kyuubi shouted in his mind, clanging on the bars with his long, sharp nails. Naruto didn't respond. His mind was on what he had heard from Sakura.

_Sakura…_Naruto thought angrily, not even bothering to add the –chan to her name. She was the only one that kept Naruto up and running. Naruto would have probably suicided by now if it hadn't been for her. Every time he saw her, it was like seeing her all over again for the first time. She was just so beautiful…But, now he knows that she hates him. Naruto was still trying to recover, and it only made him even more heartbroken.

Inside, Kyuubi sighed. Naruto's energy was depleting quickly. He wouldn't be able to last long if he kept this up. The great Demon Lord couldn't help but feel guilty and sad for Naruto. It was all because of him that Naruto was shunned from the village felt like he needed to owe him something. _What am I thinking? Here I am, thinking about helping the worlds most idiotic kid! _Kyuubi thought.

Naruto had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and sobbed, letting all the tears out. He felt like killing himself, here and there, but he remembered the note. Before he kills himself, he wants revenge on the Village of Konoha, for shunning him all this time. In order to do that, he needs to find the Akatsuki, and give them what they want, whatever it is. He already has a pretty good idea. He stopped sobbing, wiped his eyes with his wrists, and jumped off into the distance…

In the Akatsuki lair, both Itachi and Kisame were listening to the leader's orders.

"It would seem like that nine-tails kid is currently heading our way," The leader said.

Kisame chuckled. "Well, well, that obnoxious kid we met, who was with Jiraiya? This should be interesting," Kisame said, tracing one of his fingers along his prized sword, Samehada.

"Yes…It would be quite interesting…" Itachi said. Currently the 2nd strongest in all of Akatsuki, next to the leader, he is the other survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, which he caused. He killed his best friend, gaining the sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan. He checked his fingernails. "You want us to check it out, I suppose?"

"Hmm…I don't know how you do it, Itachi…Do as you please," and with that, the leader vanished, his evil laughter echoed throughout the cave…

Naruto had heard some information about Akatsuki's lair. It was somewhere on the border between the Fire Country and the Wave Country. After long hours of searching, and was about to give up, he ran into none other than, Uchiha Itachi, and his trusty shark-man, Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi glared at him with his Sharingan eyes, trying to bring out the fear in him, but it wasn't working. Itachi tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. This boy was not afraid of him?

"I suppose that you are here to take me, aren't you?" Naruto asked, no life or emotion visible in his souless, blue eyes. Kisame's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's words. When they met him, he was practically bouncing off the walls, yelling about being the best Hokage ever and something about ramen and this girl which he called 'Sakura-chan'. _What a weird kid…_Kisame thought. His hand moved towards the handle of his blade. "Yes, you guessed right. Now, come with us peacefully, and we wont break off your legs, understand?" Kisame smirked evilly, hoping that he scared him. That smirk, however, immediately disappeared when Naruto just nodded and walked past him. Itachi, an exact copy of Sasuke, except much more intimidating, was also surprised, probably for the first time in his life. Both Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, then to the retreating back of the container for the Nine-tails. Naruto looked over behind his shoulder and said emotionlessly, "Hurry up." That was all. Nothing else. Not even one remark about ramen, or about being the Hokage. Kisame gave Itachi a weird look, while Itachi just shrugged, and walked on silently. The poor mutated shark was very confused. _This kid…he never fails to surprise anyone…_Kisame thought, walking onward too, back to the Akatsuki lair…

All of the Rookie Nine, including Gai's team, were jumping through trees, looking for their dear friend. Both Hinata and Neji had their Byakugan's activated, Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing around for any signs of Naruto's scent, which was mostly ramen, Lee was already ahead, with his super fast speed, along with Sasuke, looking for Naruto. The rest just tried to help out as best as they could. Kakashi and Gai had volunteered to go with the Genins. Asuma and Kurenai also volunteered, but Tsunade said they were needed here. Jiraiya had gone off on his own to look for his apprentice. Sakura was too busy thinking about her dear friend to even pay attention to anything. She thought of all the times he asked her out on dates, all the times he protected her, all the times he threatened to beat up Sasuke, just because he insulted her. _Naruto…Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you in the first place instead of the baka Sasuke? I suppose it's too late to tell you, isn't it? I made you leave Konoha, and you may well never forgive me…I deserve this…Hell, I deserve much worse…For your sake, I wish for you to hate me, despise me…_Sakura was broken out of her depressing train of thoughts by Ino's voice, "Oy, Sakura! Watch where you're going! You almost crashed into me!" Ino said. Ino decided that was a bad idea, seeing the extremely depressed look on Sakura's face. "S-sorry, Ino…Just thinking about some things…" Sakura whispered. Ino looked on sadly at her friend. _I hope you'll get through this ok…Naruto, Sakura…_Ino thought as she turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

END OF CHAPTER 3 

Well, I said it is ALMOST all about Naruto, that's why I included part of the search party. Next chapter will ALL, I repeat, ALL about Naruto, ok? Good, now we understand each other. R&R!!! THANK YOU TO YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!

P.S. I despise Sasuke


	4. Lost friends, and Pocky?

Hey, thanks for all the reviews and hits for this story! Heh heh, this story got more hits than any of my stories combined in just ONE day! Just a little thanks to my reviewers:

**budthebulldozer-thanks for the review. I'm glad that you're a NaruSaku fan…I hope…Don't worry, I will try to update every single day, and I don't go back on my words, because that is my WAY OF THE NINJA!**

**Uzumaki Misaki-Thanks, I will try to make the chapters longer. I can't guarantee that I can, but for my readers and reviewers, I'll try.**

Ok, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not not not own Naruto.

* * *

"Hmm…So, you wish to seek revenge, Naruto-kun?" The Akatsuki leader asked.

"Yes, sir. I am now under your control. I will do as you please," Naruto said emotionlessly. Itachi and shark-man were still freaked out by Naruto's strange behavior. The Akatsuki leader just scratched his chin curiously. "Hmm…Itachi, Kisame, may I speak to you for a moment please, in private," The Akatsuki leader said. Itachi and Kisame took a few steps forward, while Naruto exited through the door. When they were sure that Naruto was out of earshot, the Akatsuki leader said, "You two. Itachi, you are the second strongest of us all, so do me a favor. Train Naruto-kun for me," the Akatsuki leader said. Both were shocked. "B-but leader! I thought you wanted the demon inside of him!" Kisame stuttered. The Akatsuki leader glared at him before saying, "Yes, I do, but we can wait a few years. I feel that Naruto-kun can be of great assist to us. Do not question my decisions, Kisame…" The Akatsuki leader glared at him, sending shivers down shark-man's spine. Both nodded. They knew that if the leader was like this, things could get ugly, fast. The Akatsuki leader raised his hand, signaling that they were dismissed. Both vanished in a swirl of flames…

"Train? For how long?" Naruto asked.

"We're not sure, but our leader just told us to train you. We couldn't get any more information off of him," Kisame said. Itachi just stood there, looking bored, examining his nail polish.

"…Let's go then…" Naruto just stood up and walked out of the entrance to the Akatsuki's lair. Both Itachi and Kisame just looked at each other, then shrugged and followed him out. Naruto was waiting for them outside. "Where to first?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmm…Ever been to the Wave Country, Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto remembered their first mission there, with Kakashi, Sasuke and…_Sakura…_Naruto thought, growing angrier by the second.

"Yes, I have been to the Wave Country. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we heard that you defeated one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist there. What's his name…Zabuza," Kisame said. "We're going there to get you his sword. Most of the Akatsuki uses a type of weapon, mainly swords."

"Yes, and I heard that they named the bridge after you, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, thinking about Pocky. Naruto just stayed quiet, nodding. Then all three of them disappeared with a poof…

It took 5 long days for them to get to the border of the Wave Country. Naruto, the poor blonde, had to endure both Itachi's and Kisame's training. Itachi practically killed Naruto with his how-to-counter-a-Sharingan training. Kisame made him run underwater, dodging sharks and piranhas, with about 200 pounds of chakra on each leg. Naruto now has a few new scars to show off. Even though it was just five days, Naruto grew exceptionally. Both Naruto and Kyuubi made an agreement. Kyuubi would give him one of his tails whenever he was strong enough to absorb one, and Naruto would be able to summon him, or any foxes, because he is now the only person in the world who can summon foxes. Kyuubi was sincerely hoping that Naruto would somehow summon him, so that he can roam around again. Itachi and Kisame already knows about this agreement between them. Both were aiming for making Naruto stronger than both of them combined. In order to do that, they need to rush through things, fast. They didn't mean to be so hard on Naruto, but they had no choice.

"Naruto, stay here and keep practicing with the sword. We're going to go get some stuff for you, ok?" Itachi said. They had already gotten Naruto the zwiehander, and Naruto is currently going under heavy training with it. He had to do two-thousand slashes upward, downward, to the left, to the right, and diagonal both ways, without using chakra. Naruto sighed, "Yea, yea, Senseis," Naruto reluctantly said. He hated sword training. Both Itachi and Kisame disappeared, and Naruto got started on his slashes.

When Naruto was done with all of it, he fell on his butt, breathing heavily. After a few minutes of resting, he was going to mold some chakra, but sensed a few chakra signatures. He concentrated. One of them was Lee's. There was no one else he knew that had such a messed up chakra system. The other one was Sasuke's. He could tell. He kept his chakra so well under control. He also sensed Neji's and…Sakura's…_Shit_, Naruto thought. They were coming fast, and he knew it would be no use trying to run. After about 30 seconds, all four of them appeared. Naruto stood up, sword in his hand, glaring. "I told you guys not to come look for me," Naruto harshly said. Neji, with his Byakugan already activated, just looked at him with sympathy. This wasn't the Naruto he fought during the Chunnin exams. He could tell by his eyes. He lost all life within, replaced with nothing. "Naruto, we don't know why you left Konoha, but please, come back to us. We need you. You saved me from darkness, so I guess I must return the favor," Neji said, preparing his stance.

"YOU MUST COME BACK TO US, NARUTO-KUN! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!" Lee yelled. Always going on about youth…

"Hmph, dobe. So, are you going to come willingly or not?" Sasuke said, hoping that his rival would do what he said. Naruto just raised his sword over his shoulder. He glared at them. "No," was the simple answer. Nobody really paid much attention on Sakura the whole time. She looked like hell. Tons of tears were strolling down fast down her cheek, her hands were shaking furiously, her knees felt like they were going to collapse at any time, and her cheeks were quivering. To put it simply, she looked like hell. Naruto saw this, but didn't do anything about it. Yes, he still has some feelings for her, but most of it were diminished. Naruto smirked, and disappeared. Everybody looked around for him. Sakura quickly gained back control of herself and tried to locate her best friend. Then, out of nowhere, Lee was knocked back into a tree, a large gash across his chest. He got up, and stumbled. Just as he stood up, he was knocked back again, knocked out for sure this time. Everyone was surprised at Naruto's show of power. He knocked Lee out that easily. Neji looked around cautiously, and saw Naruto up in a tree. Neji quickly got out two kunais and threw them at where Naruto was. Naruto dodged, jumped down, and rushed at Neji. Neji tried to palm his chest, but missed. Naruto saw this as an opening and slammed him down with his elbow. Neji blocked the attack, but it was too strong. His guard broke, and was hit. He fell down to the ground fast with a sickening thud. Neji struggled to get up. Sasuke saw that Naruto dropped his guard, and prepared his jutsu, _Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!_ Sasuke shot out a huge flame towards Naruto. It completely consumed him. Sasuke smirked, but that smirk quickly disappeared when his flames were doused with a water jutsu. Naruto emerged from the smoke, completely unscathed. By the time that was all finished, Neji already got back up, and tried to hit him again. Naruto dodged every single attack that Neji threw at him expertly. _So fast! Naruto, what have you done to yourself? _Neji wonderend. Neji stopped attacking, and Naruto quickly swung his sword. Neji immediately prepared his Kaiten. The sword hit his Kaiten, but Naruto swung it down with such force that Neji's Kaiten was canceled. Neji flew back a few feet. Soon, he hit a pretty hard boulder, knocking him unconscious. Neji was out of the fight. Naruto's next target was Sasuke. Sasuke expertly threw lightning fast punches and kicks at him, but were all professionally dodged. Sasuke then tried a jutsu. _Katon! Housenka no jutsu!_ Fireballs flew all around. Naruto counter-acted with the same fire jutsu, canceling each other. There was smoke everywhere. Sakura heard a sickening thud, and when the smoke cleared, she saw Sasuke knocked out, under Naruto's feet. Sakura was very scared. Naruto just won against three of the best Genins in Konoha. Sakura felt very helpless. She felt like she should do something. "Naruto, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said. I don't expect you to forgive me. All I want is for you to come back to Konoha. Please Naruto," Sakura pleaded. Naruto just glared at her, "No," was again the simple answer.

"Then, if you wont come back to us, I'll just make you then!" With that said, Sakura rushed at him, kunai drawn. Naruto blocked it with his large sword, and pushed, sending Sakura flying, skidding a few feet. She immediately got up, and disappeared. Naruto just stood there, looking bored. His eyes widened, however, when he felt himself getting stuck to a tree that just popped out of nowhere. He looked straight forward and saw Sakura slowly walking towards him, kunai in her left hand. _Genjutsu…Kurenai must have taught her this, _Naruto thought. He knew that he was helpless when it came to genjutsu.

"I'm sorry that I made you leave, Naruto, but please, come back to us. We miss you…I miss you…" Sakura trailed off, a few tears escaping her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, though. Naruto was saddened at her words. He struggled to get out, but couldn't. Then, something popped into his mind:

**_If you are ever hit with a genjutsu, either make the seal, and say "kai", or injure yourself._**

_I have to thank you for this, Kakashi, _Naruto thought. He bit his lip, hard. The genjutsu started to fade away slowly. Sakura was surprised, dropping down her guard for a moment. Naruto saw this as an opening, and disappeared, and appeared right behind Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura…" Naruto whispered into her ear. He gave a quick chop to the back of Sakura's neck. Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly, both her eyelids began to feel heavy. Her last words out of her mouth before she fainted was, "I'm sorry…Naruto…"

Naruto just watched the girl of his dreams slowly fall towards the ground. When she hit the dirt, Naruto saw Itachi and Kisame walking towards him. "You guys were in the bush the whole time…Weren't you?" Naruto asked, glaring at both of them. Itachi was eating Pocky, and Kisame was polishing his sword. Both nodded, paying more attention to what they were doing then to him. Naruto just sighed. He turned his head around and looked at his former friends. Lee was still stuck in the tree he was knocked into, Neji was lying on his stomach, and Sasuke was lying on his back. Sakura, even though she was hurt the least, looked the worst. Naruto felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. He quickly turned his head away and said, "Let's go." Both Itachi and Kisame nodded. The three of them disappeared into the distance…

* * *

Argh. My first attempt at a fight scene. I suck, don't I? Oh well, here's the 4th chapter of the story! Don't worry, if you are hoping for more, there will be quite a lot of chapters. Blah, I suck

R&R! (means read and review)


	5. Kakashi, and Forgotten Ramen?

Ok, first off, I have no idea what is up with me writing another chapter after 40 minutes I updated my story. I really feel in the writing mood, I guess. Enjoy! This is all about Naruto once again.

Disclaimer: IMA TACOBOY! IMA TACOBOY! IMA TACOLICIOUS!

Real Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet…(insert random evil laugh here)

It has been 3 years since Naruto left the village of Konoha. He has grown exceptionally. Tall, strong, muscular, he had a fan club that rivaled Sasuke's. He is stronger than Itachi and Kisame combined. Both are very impressed with Naruto's progress. He has mastered the Rasengan, able to do it with both hands at the same time, also able to form mini Rasengans on each finger, allowing him to throw them. He has exactly 347 fire and water jutsus to choose from, courtesy of Itachi and Kisame. Naruto is now an official member of the Akatsuki. He is wearing the same cloak that the Akatsuki wears, his sword cleverly hidden inside it. He also has a katana. He was feared throughout the ninja world as one of the strongest ninja ever to walk the earth. According to people, he has taken down an army of about 5,000 extremely well trained ninjas in a single jutsu. Even Orochimaru was afraid of him. Kyuubi has let him absorb six of his tails without him losing control. He is able to summon him, and can alter how big he is. If it is a serious battle, Naruto will allow Kyuubi to transform into full form. If Kyuubi was bugging Naruto to let him out and play for a while, he would only allow him to be the size of a normal fox. Kyuubi was fine with this, as long as he gets to hunt and eat. You try living in a navel that smells too much like ramen the whole time. Itachi and Kisame were off to report their progress to the leader. Naruto decided to take a stroll around Sunagakure, where they were currently staying.

_Hmm…I wonder if Gaara is here…? _Naruto thought. He has met Gaara quite a few times. They became very good friends. Naruto nearly died of an heart attack when he heard that Gaara was named Kazekage of Sunagakure. There are, however, some advantages of being the best friend to the Kazekage. For instance, Gaara has made sure that wherever Naruto and his Sensei's ate, he gets free food. He knows all about Naruto's betrayal to Konoha, and all about Itachi's and Kisame's plan to train him. He was reluctant to let them stay in the village for a while, since he had heard stories about how strong they were, but soon agreed to it.

Naruto yawned. He was bored. He was always bored. And hungry. He decided to go eat at a ramen restaurant. His never dying love for ramen never went away. He dragged himself to the closest restaurant, and ordered some ramen. He took a look around. He wasn't expecting what he just saw. There was Kakashi, sitting in a table right next to his, reading a new book entitled, "Icha Icha Tactics." _Damn Ero-Sennin, still writing those perverted books…_Naruto thought with an anime style sweat drop. Kakashi glanced up from his book to see Naruto staring at him curiously. Normally, if Kakashi were any normal guy, he would have jumped up and gave him a one-arm hug, trying to start a conversation with him. Kakashi, however, was not like any normal guy. He just raised his hand in a typical greeting fashion, and said, "Yo." Naruto sweat-dropped again. "Ne, ne, Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi was surprised that he didn't add the –sensei to his name. "Nothing, just staying here for a while. I have a mission and I'm on my way to the Hidden Village of Sound for a recon mission with Jiraiya-sama. I got tired and wanted to read my new book, so I decided to rest here. What have you been doing, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, closing his book and putting it back into his pouch. Of course, he left out how he made Sasuke an Icha Icha-addict like he was.

"Eh, nothing too much…going around villages, getting jutsus and taijutsu styles…" Naruto trailed off. Then, Kakashi said something that he didn't expect at all.

"Itachi and Kisame, am I correct?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes…How do you know?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, I ran into them a while back. They told me all about it. Naruto…You have become quite strong, I suppose?" Kakashi questioned.

"I…guess…I am currently carrying 500 pounds of chakra on each of my legs, 600 pounds on each of my arms. I destroyed an entire army of ninjas at about Asuma's and Kurenai's level, earned a name for myself as the only one in the world who can summon foxes, destroyed over half of Orochimaru's base single-handedly, yeah, I guess you can say I have become quite strong," Naruto said proudly.

"Konoha…" Kakashi whispered. Naruto was confused. "What about it?" Naruto asked.

"It has become…very dull and boring without you there…Lee, Neji, and Sasuke spent at least a month at the hospital, due to the injuries you caused them. Tsunade sends search parties to look for you at least once every 2 weeks, Iruka has been helping Tsunade look for you, occasionally joining in the search parties…The Rookie Nine and Gai's team all miss you dearly, and so do I…" Kakashi trailed off. Naruto knew that Kakashi wanted to say something. "And…?" Naruto asked.

"And…Sakura…" Kakashi said. Naruto's face became one of anger first, then to sad and loneliness. "She…is having the worst time without you here. We have seen her trying to commit suicide every so often. She cries every day and night, for you. She became mentally and emotionally unstable. She doesn't eat at all anymore. She won't talk to anyone anymore, and she usually stares at a picture of you. Sakura…We don't know how long she will last…She's clearly hysterical. She blames herself for making you leave, saying that she never meant anything that she said. Sakura has joined every single search party there has been to look for you. You…really caused her a lot of pain, Naruto…" Kakashi said sadly. Naruto grew even more and more depressed, and more and more angry at every word that he heard. "Well, she caused me a lot of pain, too! If it's anything she deserves, it's this! I've been alone all this time, because of a stupid demon inside of me. All the villagers hated me. Every single time I tried to go into any kind of store, I get pushed out of the store. Every single time I try to be friendly to any one, I always end up on the floor, beaten to a pulp. EVERY SINGLE TIME I TRY TO BE NICE TO SAKURA, SHE PUSHES ME ASIDE LIKE I'M NOTHING! AND FOR WHO? THAT SASUKE-TEME! I TREAT HER LIKE A PRINCESS, AND SHE TREATS ME LIKE DIRT! WHAT HAS SASUKE EVER DONE FOR HER? I SAVED HER LIFE COUNTLESS TIMES, AND YET SHE STILL HATES ME! I LOVED HER, BUT SHE LOVED THAT EMO-BROTHER KILLING OBSESSED SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, panting for breath afterwards. All eyes were on him, but then he gave such a powerful killer intent that everyone, except Kakashi, rushed out of the restaurant. Kakashi just sat there, surprised. He had never seen Naruto like this. "Naruto…Give Sakura another chance…If I didn't know any better, I think she is in love with you. She doesn't chase after Sasuke anymore. Come back to us, Naruto. You once said that you would never betray the village, and that you never go back on your words, because that is your way of the ninja. Now, look at yourself. You've joined with the Akatsuki, our opposing force. Don't worry, I wont force you to go back. You do as you like. Think about what I said, Naruto…" With that, Kakashi disappeared in a poof, leaving Naruto alone. _Sakura…loves me? Nice bluff, Kakashi, _Naruto thought. But, the way Kakashi said it, it didn't sound like a lie…_Damn, my head hurts, _Naruto thought. Even with his increased intelligence, he still gets headaches from thinking. He walked out of the restaurant, going back to his hotel. When he got to his room, he just remembered something. _I NEVER GOT MY RAMEN!_

END 

Yes, yes, I know, lame ending. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that this is kind of rushed, already skipping to when Naruto is 16 years old. Ah, well. You don't like it, don't read it. R&R! (read and review)


	6. Pocky, Yawning, and Destroy Konoha?

Wahahaha! 6th chapter on the second day! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: SHABA LABA DING DONG! Translation: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto yawned. Itachi yawned. Kisame yawned. Naruto yawned again. Kisame yawned. Itachi yawned. All three looked at each other. All yawned. They had nothing to do. Itachi got some Pocky out, Kisame unwrapped his sword so he can polish it, and Naruto went to the kitchen to eat ramen. They were at their hotel room, bored to death. It has been at least 6 months after Naruto saw Kakashi. Naruto thought heavily about what Kakashi had said. He really wanted to see Konoha again, but he knows that he can't show his face there again, considering that he betrayed it.

Kisame was still polishing his blade, thinking about why Itachi liked Pocky so much. He cut his finger while cleaning his sword. "Ow," was all he said. Itachi stared at him, and went back to eat his Pocky, only to find it all gone. He sighed. He reached in his pack and got out another box, and started eating. All was quiet for a while except for the sound of Itachi chomping and Naruto slurping. Kisame peeked over at Itachi's Pocky. Oh, did it look good…Kisame found himself unable to resist the mysterious power of the Pocky, and reached for one. Itachi pulled it away from him. Not only was he reaching for Pocky, but he was reaching for HIS Pocky. "Kisame, if you ever try to do that again, I will make you suffer in the world of Tsukuyomi for at least 48 hours, making you watch…" Kisame gulped as Itachi leaned towards his ear and whispered menacingly, "…Elmo…" Kisame tried his best not to scream. Oh, that red-furred terror, how it scares him. He had never told anyone of his greatest fear, but Itachi being Itachi, found out somehow. Kisame nodded urgently. Itachi pulled back and glared, "I hope you learned something today…Kisame…" Itachi trailed off. Kisame was sweating now. Itachi didn't know if sharks could sweat, but he knows that a half-man, half-shark certainly can. Naruto came back from his snack and sat down again. He yawned. Itachi yawned, still eating his Pocky. Kisame was still sweating. Itachi yawned. Naruto burped. Kisame had enough. "GOD STOP YAWNING! DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S CONTAGIOUS? JUST WATCHING YOU IDIOTS DOING THAT MAKES ME WANT TO TOO!" Kisame yelled. Both Itachi and Naruto stared at him for the longest time, before shrugging it off. Naruto burped again. Itachi offered Naruto a Pocky, and Naruto took one curiously, staring at it as if it might explode at any moment. Kisame was fuming. How could Itachi offer Naruto one, and threaten him? It wasn't fair. By now, Kisame had anime-style tears running down.

"I'm going for a walk," Naruto said, standing up. He quickly gobbled down the Pocky, and walked out the door, silently closing it behind him. That left Itachi and Kisame alone. Both stared at each other. Kisame was close to wetting his pants. "I'm going to follow Naruto…" Kisame made up a lame excuse, and quickly ran out the door. Itachi was alone now. He shrugged and kept on eating.

* * *

Naruto and Kisame were walking through the village, looking at stuff. Naruto, with his increased sense of hearing, overheard a conversation between two common villagers, "Hey, did you hear? The Sound are planning to attack the Leaf!" The first one said.

"Why would they do that? They know that they are no match for them, even with one Sannin on their side, Konoha has two," the second one said.

"Well, rumor has it that the Sound made a peace treaty with the Grass," the first one informed. _Attack Konoha? _Naruto wondered. Should he go help his former home, or help destroy it? "And, I also heard that a group called Akatsuki are allying with the Sound," the first one said. Naruto frowned. He didn't want to destroy his former home, but another part of him kept telling him to do so. Kisame saw the look on Naruto's face, and knew what he was thinking about. Both Itachi and him already knows about the plan to destroy Konoha, and both of them didn't like it at all. Since they spent some time with Naruto, they began to become more…light-hearted. They were no longer homicidal. Kisame knew that this will hurt him. Itachi and him were still unsure about who Naruto was going to side with. Kisame decided not to think about it. Only time will tell…

* * *

END CHAPTER 6 

Sorry about the lame chapter. I was bored. Seriously, I had no idea where the whole yawning-eating part of the story came from. Elmo…where the hell did that come from? I'm sorry if it's not funny, and it's not supposed to be. This is only supposed to be a filler chapter. But, seriously, Elmo…He is scary. Something about…bright colored fur on a talking puppet just scares me, you know? I'm sure many of you out there agree with me, right? Right? Well, anyways, Read and Review! Thank you all you reviewers! You all rock!


	7. The War! Akatsuki Vs The Rookie Nine!

Eh, I know that the last chapter was bad, and it wasn't supposed to be funny. Just a filler chapter until I think of something. Well, I thought of something, so please, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, any of Kurenai's team, Asuma's, Gai's, blah blah blah I don't own any of them.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep at all. What he had overheard kept on bothering him. _Destroy…Konoha? Akatsuki? _Naruto wondered, a frown appearing. He wanted revenge, yes, but not by destroying it. He still loved the place.

"Can't sleep either, huh kid?" Kisame asked, already staring at him.

"Hmm…Is it true that you guys…the Akatsuki are going to destroy…Konoha?" Naruto questioned. Kisame sadly nodded, "It's not like we want to do it, trust me. The leader…He planned this," Kisame said. He knew that this was a bad idea from the start. Both Itachi and Kisame still didn't know why the Akatsuki leader still haven't taken out the Kyuubi out of Naruto yet. Naruto just nodded sadly, thinking about all his friends. Iruka, his very first friend. He smiled at the memory of when Iruka took the large shuriken that was meant for him in the back. Then, there was Kakashi. Always reading his pornography. Sasuke…His very first rival. They were both similar, in a special kind of way. Both had lost their parents, but Sasuke already knows the love of parents, while Naruto never experienced it. Of course, Naruto never knew his parents, but Sasuke saw his very own parents murdered by Itachi, his older brother. Sakura…He really didn't want to think about her right now. Naruto shook his head, hoping that it would drive that thought away. Naruto then just stared at the ceiling, "Are you guys…Going to participate in this?" Naruto asked. All three of them had gotten very close, in a brotherly sort of way. Nothing sexual. Itachi wasn't such a bad guy if you got on his good side. If you bother him at the wrong time, your life is guaranteed not to last very long afterwards. Kisame, a mutated shark, with a huge blade that shaves people, and eats chakra, is actually very…Polite. He has table manners, quite amazing for a fish, talks in a mannerly way, greets people normally, everything about him was…Polite. When it came to fighting though, you better watch out, because this shark will bite your head off.

"We wish we weren't, but the leader has forced everyone to, including you. Naruto, you have surpassed everyone in the Akatsuki, except for the leader himself. He is possibly the strongest human being alive. Simply unmatched in everything, you do not want to mess with him. You could possibly give him a good fight, possibly the closest fight that he has ever fought. But, your power, it is not enough," Kisame informed him. Naruto grew very angry. Not because that he wasn't strong enough, but because Naruto was forced to join in the destruction of Konoha. _This sucks…_Naruto thought, before falling asleep…

"Today, we, the Sand, must assist our ally, the Leaf, in driving back the opposing force, the Sound, Grass, and the Akatsuki. Many of you may not leave this battle alive, so I am asking you all once again, is there any one who wants to drop out?" Gaara asked all of the ninjas that were prepared to go out to war. "NO SIR!" Were heard all over. Gaara nodded. "Naruto…Are you going to participate?" Gaara questioned. Naruto was slowly walking towards him.

"Yes, please, let me join," Naruto demanded. Gaara turned around to look at him, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side curiously, "Aren't you with the Akatsuki, if I can recall?" Gaara menacingly said. Naruto just shook his head, "Yes, I am, but they are planning to destroy my home, and I cannot deal with that. I have decided to drop out. Itachi and Kisame still doesn't know that I am gone, for I snuck out. Gaara…As a friend, I ask of you, let me help my home," Naruto almost pleaded. Gaara searched his eyes, looking for any signs of lies. He found none. He let a small smile creep along his lips, something very uncharacteristic of him, "Very well, Naruto," Gaara said. Naruto was so happy he wanted to hug Gaara there and then, but decided against it. Instead, he settled for a smile, "Thanks, Kazekage-sama," Naruto said, a smirk appearing, knowing that pisses Gaara off to no ends. Gaara would have killed anyone who made that remark, but let it pass this time. After all, he knows that Naruto has become one of the strongest person alive, much stronger than him. He nodded, turned around, and raised his hand, signaling for them to assist their ally in need…

Kakashi and Anko were both currently fighting off an army of Sound ninjas. Both had a few cuts and bruises, but it didn't really matter. They both thought it silly for Orochimaru to send such unskilled ninjas to go into war. It looked like the legendary Sannin was losing his touch. Kakashi lunged forward, slashing and killing about 10 Sound ninjas along the way. He was heading for a large snake that was slowling crawling his way here. The snake hissed loudly at him, and Kakashi jumped up, a Chidori readied at his hand. He thrusted his arm back, and thrusted it again towards the snake's head. Bull's-eye. He struck right in between the snake's eyes, killing him in an instant. He pulled his arm out and shook off the blood, while simultaneously watching the snake fall towards the ground. When it hit the ground with a loud crunch, he looked back and saw Anko standing on top of a dead Sound ninja, every one else also eliminated. Both of them had gotten together a couple of months ago. Sasuke and Sakura found it hard to believe that someone as perverted as him actually got a girlfriend. Anko smirked, and rushed over to Kakashi, planting a small kiss on his lips. She pulled back and whispered into his ear, "Good job." Kakashi smiled, and then about 20 more Sound ninjas appeared, along with a few Grass. Both looked at each other, then pulled out a few kunais. Both were prepared for anything.

Sasuke and Lee were fighting their own group of ninjas. Lee took out 10 in less than 5 seconds, and Sasuke's Chidori ripped through a few Grass ninjas. Sasuke jumped back to where Lee was, both of their backs facing each other. Then, an Akatsuki member appeared in front of them. He had blond hair, and a hairstyle similar to Ino's. "Hello…Allow me to introduce myself, yeah. I am Deidara. Prepare to meet your doom…" He chuckled evilly. Sasuke prepared his famous fire jutsu and Lee slowly unwrapped his bandages that were covering his arms…

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were fighting off an Akatsuki member of their own too. His name was Hidan. He was already his transformed form. All the girls had deep gashes in their shoulders, panting heavily for breath. _This guy…He's unkillable! _Ino thought. What should they do? Even Sakura's super human strength couldn't hurt him, and one of her furious punches, and enemy ninja would probably be dead. Tenten's weapons were not helping at all. She threw a large shuriken at his shoulder, and he let it hit him. All the girls were surprised when they earned themselves a large gash in their shoulders. Sakura, being the smart one, immediately figured out that when Hidan was in his transformed form, and if his prey was cursed, then they would receive any damage done to him. So, if Hidan stabbed himself in the stomach, his prey would receive the same fate. If this went on any longer, they would all die…Not that Sakura cared. She lost the one that she loves, and had nothing else to left for. _Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! This is no time to think about your screwed up past! _Sakura thought angrily to herself, and thought about how to defeat Hidan. Then, an idea popped into her head. "Hey, I figured out something! I'm not sure if this will work, but it's worth a try," Sakura whispered. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stared at her, before leaning towards Sakura to listen to her plan. Hidan saw this, but didn't do anything about it. He knew that whatever they did, it was hopeless. He drew his three-bladed scythe…

Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma were fighting off two Akatsuki members, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Kakuzu's physical strength was at the same level as Gai's, if not any higher. Zetsu has not been showing anything special so far, and was unscathed. Things were looking very bad for these three Jounins…

Tsunade and Jiraiya were fighting off their former teammate, Orochimaru. All three of their summons were at the scene. Jiraiya on Gamabunta, Tsunade on Katsuyu, and Orochimaru on Manda. Gamabunta had a few cuts along his skin, and Katsuyu was not fairing any better. Manda's tail was partly cut off, due to Gamabunta's dagger. However, Jiraiya and Tsunade were poisoned by Orochimaru's poison. They were both severely weakened. It seems like Orochimaru was winning. This was it. Today was the day that there would be one less Sannin in the ninja world…

Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Akamaru were all fighting off another Akatsuki member, Sasori. He was extremely strong, possibly stronger than both Gai and Kakashi, two of the best Jounins in the village. He already has his puppets out. Chouji and Kiba were poisoned. Neji and Shikamaru had the least injuries, just a few cuts and bruises. Shino's arm was broken, and Akamaru had a cut across one of his hind legs. _Damn…I was just lying down on a bench, looking at clouds, and suddenly this troublesome guy appears, _Shikamaru thought. He prepared his Kage mane no jutsu once again, and looked at Chouji. They met each other's eyes. Chouji already saw what Shikamaru was up to, and smirked. Oh, boy, was this guy in for a surprise…

Naruto just stood on top of a pillar, looking at everything with his improved vision, Gaara next to him. They both looked at each other, and nodded. Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand, and Naruto prepared his five-little-Rasengan-one-each-finger jutsu, and jumped off into the distance…

* * *

END OF SUPER LAME CHAPTER

This story…must be getting boring, I guess? I know, because this piece of crap is getting boring for me too. Well, I wouldn't blame you guys if you don't leave a review for this #. 'Till next chapter…


	8. Naruto Meets Akatsuki's Leader?

Thanks to my reviewers. I guess I should spend more time on my chapters to make sure my story doesn't get boring…I just hope that it doesn't get boring for all you readers out there…Wouldn't want to bore you with my stories…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or do I…?

* * *

If you were in the raging war at the time, near the North Gate, you might see tons of Sound and Grass ninjas dropping dead instantly. Nobody knew what was going on, since all the enemies could see are their comrades dying. Then, suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of a ninja, grabbed him by the collar, and set him on fire. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. He kept on screaming until he was completely burnt to ashes. A few ninjas were surprised and scared by Naruto's show of power, and a few tried to flee. Those who tried to, ended up decimated by Naruto's zwiehander. He then used a genjutsu that the Kyuubi taught him, and immediately, tons of people fell to their knees, trying to tear their face apart. Most of them died from the shock of the genjutsu, others died painfully and slowly, since they were trying to kill themselves so they wouldn't have to suffer the horrible technique. Naruto was bored. These ninjas were weak. He barely used 0.01 of his chakra, but of course, he had virtually unlimited chakra. He now had eight of Kyuubi's tails. Naruto yawned. Then, suddenly, an Akatsuki member that went by the name Tobi, appeared.

"Ahh…so, you are the one that the leader keeps talking about…I don't know what is so special about you, since I just entered the Akatsuki, but I'm sure I can gain the leader's attention by destroying you, traitor!" Tobi then charged at him with a kunai. Naruto looked bored, and just before Tobi was about to slash him, Naruto disappeared. In less than a second, Tobi's arm was cut off. He screamed loudly. Naruto appeared behind him, katana across his throat, "Look…You tell me the leader's plans for destroying Konoha, and I will make your death…quick…" Naruto whispered menacingly into his ear. Tobi gulped loudly. He shook his head. Wrong move. Naruto slit his throat lightly, then harder. There was blood gushing out of the gash. Tobi screamed. Naruto then used his sharp nails to scrape off part of his scalp. Tobi couldn't take this anymore. He tried his best to get out of Naruto's firm grip, but it was of no use. Tobi then got out a kunai and stabbed himself in the heart, suiciding. Naruto let go, and watched his enemy fall down. _Damn…I wanted to do that…_Naruto thought. He sighed and continued on his way, killing anyone besides Konoha allies that came across his way…

Kakashi and Anko were fighting off a few enemy ninjas, when suddenly, all dropped dead, head-less. Kakashi's eyes widened. He recognized that chakra immediately, but it was so much stronger…Much stronger than Jiraiya's. He didn't remember him being that strong when he met him. Then, suddenly, Naruto appeared right in Anko's face. He leaned forward that a few more inches and their noses would be touching, and said a lazy, "Yo." Kakashi sweat dropped. Was he copying him? Anko gave out a 'eep' of surprise and jumped back, landing on her butt with a thump. It took her a while to figure out who was in front of her. "Y-you're that kid in the Chuunin exams!" Anko exclaimed. Naruto just stared at her for a while, before shrugging and disappearing again. Anko looked at Kakashi, as if expecting an answer. Kakashi just shrugged. What a weird reunion…

Sakura and the girls had just finished discussing their plans, and were about to put it into action, until Hidan's body suddenly…exploded? The girls looked around frantically, trying to locate the source. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto appeared in front of Hinata, and leaned in. He was surprised when she wasn't blushing. Hinata just stared at him in shock and said, "N-Naruto-kun? I-Is that y-you? NARUTO?" Hinata was so happy that she tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. Naruto was still recovering from the shock that Hinata wasn't actually blushing. He figured out a long time ago that Hinata had a crush on him.

"Naruto? Did you say Naruto, Hinata? I-is it true?" Ino asked, taking a few steps forward toward the two, and stared at the handsome man that had a look that looked like I-so-would-want-to-be-somewhere-else-besides-here kind of look.

Tenten didn't know Naruto too well, but they were on friendly terms. Tenten also took a few steps forward to examine him. _He's gotten cute…Very cute…_Both Tenten and Ino thought at the same time.

Nobody paid much attention to Sakura throughout all this. They didn't notice the tears of happiness, and the tears of sadness flowing down her delicate cheeks. She wanted to kick Hinata off of him and hug him herself, but her body refused to move. She was happy that he was back, but was sad because she wasn't sure if he was going to stay, or if he would forgive her for making him leave.

"Eh…I'm going to go help…other people…ok…?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata got off of him, blushing. Naruto stood up and disappeared in a swirl of flames, but not before giving a apologetic sort of look at Sakura…

Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma were having problems of their own at the moment. They were losing, and badly at that. Not even one of the best jounins of Konoha could stand against two S-Class criminals. Then, suddenly, Zetsu's white part of his face was torn off, and his black part was burnt off. Kakuzu's legs were cut off, and so were his arms, making him useless in battle. Naruto appeared in front of Kakuzu and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, "What are the Akatsuki's plans? Tell me…or else you will experience something you really don't want to…" Naruto whispered into his ear. Kakuzu shook his head and said, "I'm not scared of you." Bad move. Naruto immediately placed him under the same genjutsu he placed under the ninjas he fought a while ago. Kakuzu suffered the same fate as them. He eventually suicided, and Naruto sighed, still clueless of about what is going on. Naruto turned around, and looked at the Sensei's. All looked pretty freaked out by Naruto's show of power. He defeated them so easily…It was just…amazing. Naruto smiled at them and disappeared again. Asuma rubbed his forehead and said, "I need a smoke…"

Naruto spotted Shikamaru and the rest fighting Sasori, but saw that Gaara was handling the job pretty well. He decided to look for Orochimaru, sensing his chakra signature nearby. It wasn't that hard to spot him. Just look for three giant animals, a Toad, a Slug, and a Snake. It seems like Gamabunta and Katsuyu were winning the fight against Manda, so he decided to ignore them, and focused on the battle between Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Orochimaru was dominating them. He was chuckling that horrible sounding chuckle of his. "Ku ku ku ku ku…Naruto-kun…I know you're there. Come out and play…" Orochimaru said and slipped his tongue out, revealing tons of snakes. He immediately turned around and shot his tongue/snakes at Naruto. Naruto got out his katana and slashed every single snake's head off. Naruto then rushed at him with Zabuza's sword readied at his hand. Orochimaru smirked and disappeared, only to appear right behind Naruto, slashing him in half with his sharpened tongue. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped. The slashed in half Naruto just poofed. _Kage Bunshin…_All thought except for Naruto. He appeared behind Orochimaru, katana readied at his throat. Orochimaru tried to attack him, but Naruto wouldn't let him, and slit him lightly across the throat, "Move, and I will make your death a miserable one…" Naruto growled. Orochimaru gulped. He could sense tons of chakra from him, at least 5 times more than himself, and Jiraiya…

Iruka was inside the same building they hid in during the Sand-Sound Vs Leaf war. He turned around and looked at his students. They all seemed to be scared stiff, not able to move at all. _Poor kids…Experiencing such violence at such a young age…Damn you, Orochimaru…_Iruka, however, was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Anko's voice, "Iruka! That blonde-haired numbskull! What's his name? Naruto, I think!" Anko shouted at him, waving. Kakashi was with her, reading his book at a time like this. Iruka's eyes widened. _Naruto…returned? Is it true? _Iruka thought. He looked at Kakashi, knowing that he would know, probably. Kakashi looked at him and nodded, "Yes, it is true. Naruto has…returned…but…he's just not the same. I could sense a lot of despair in his heart. I'm afraid he'll never be the same. He's lost his sanity, sort of. Naruto has turned into like…Gaara before he fought Naruto…A heartless killer," Kakashi informed sadly. Iruka's eyes saddened at that. He couldn't believe that someone as carefree as him, so loud, so annoying, so…selfless and caring, could turn into someone like a heartless killer. _Naruto, what happened to you…?_

Naruto's feet was on top of Orochimaru's head. He had cut his head off already, getting annoyed with not getting anything out of him. He really wanted to know why the Akatsuki were attacking. Jiraiya and Tsunade were too happy to say anything, yet saddened to see that their precious boy had turned into a maniacal killer. Tsunade, as her duty as Hokage, was about to say something, when suddenly, Akatsuki's leader appeared in front of Naruto, throwing a really powerful punch that rivaled Tsunade's at Naruto's right cheek. Naruto flew back, far. He skidded a few feet until he hit a brick wall. He opened a eye, with much effort, only to see Itachi and Kisame by the leader's side, staring at him sadly. Naruto couldn't believe this. The people that he considered brothers, family, were actually betraying him. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe it. He already had gone through enough when he heard that the girl of his dreams hated him, and now this? Chakra started to leak out of him like crazy. He stood up, and glared at the three. Akatsuki's leader just smirked and said, "Heh, Naruto-kun. Since you betrayed us, it looks like we are going to have to fight you. Itachi and Kisame have agreed to kill you, also. It's a shame that I won't be getting the Kyuubi out of you." Naruto's eyes widened. So, all this time, he wanted the Kyuubi? But, why didn't he take it out when he had the chance? He had 3 years to. Naruto just grabbed the handle of his zwiehander, got into his fighting stance, and prepared for a battle between two of the strongest people alive…

* * *

**END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Hey, sorry that I didn't put too much fighting action in this, for all you…action-y people out there. I really don't like typing action stuff, as it is boring, but next chapter, I guarantee, that it will be action-y. Oh yeah, for those of you wondering about what Sakura's plan was, well, you remember the manga, for those of you that read it? The battle between Asuma, Shikamaru, and 2 guys and Hidan, the unkillable dude? Well, she planned to make Ino take over his mind, make him walk out, make Hinata close all of his tenketsus, and make Tenten throw her weapons at his spots that allowed him to move his legs and arms, and Sakura, herself, would deliver the final punch to him, killing him. I just figured out, the very first chapter, for the letter, I didn't include Iruka's name in there. Just…pretend that there is, ok? I don't have the time to go back and change it, so, until next time!


	9. A Death?

Oh well. Here's my…action-y part of the story…I guess…I really suck at writing action-y parts, so don't come blaming me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto charged first, being the impatient guy he is. He drew his zwiehander, and slashed at the leader. The leader disappeared and appeared behind Naruto. He drew his katana and sliced him in half. The leader smirked, but that smirk disappeared quickly when the Naruto that he just sliced disappeared in a poof. _Kage Bunshin…_The leader thought. Then, out of nowhere, two hands that appeared from the ground grabbed the leader's ankles. The leader looked around frantically. He saw 10 Naruto's surrounding him with a Rasengan in each hand. The leader just struggled to free his ankles, but it was of no use. All the Naruto's charged in, and thrusted their hands forward. Just before all the Rasengans hit the leader, the leader suddenly…exploded. The Naruto's flew back, disappearing in puffs of smoke. The leader was seen in the smoke, breathing heavily. _He's quite powerful…I haven't had a fight like this in a long time…This might be interesting, _the leader thought.

Naruto was struggling to stand up, knees wobbling. That explosion caused a awful lot of damage to him. He looked at his arm, and saw the burn marks already healing. _Heh, thanks, Kyuubi, _Naruto thought, and drew his zwiehander again. He disappeared, and appeared behind the exhausted leader. He lunged at him, sword ready to slice him. Just before the large sword be-headed the leader's head, the leader blocked the attack with his own katana. A loud clang was heard, and both jumped back and equal amount of distance. The leader threw 5 shurikens, and prepared his jutsu. _Kage shuriken no jutsu! _Suddenly, thousands of shurikens were headed straight for Naruto. Naruto countered with his katana, blocking and deflecting them all expertly. When all was gone, Naruto had 2 shurikens in his shoulder, and 3 in his thigh. He readied his fire jutsu, _Katon! Karyu Endan! _Naruto breathed in, and breathed out, creating a 120 foot flame. That fire, however, was quickly doused with a powerful water jutsu. The leader then prepared another jutsu, and in an instant, Naruto fell down, stuck to the ground. Naruto tried to get up, but it was useless. He looked at his hands and saw that roots cuffed them. He looked at his feet and saw the same thing. _Genjutsu, _Naruto thought. He tried to break free, but there were thorns in the roots, and it only slit his wrists and ankles. He knew that he couldn't from the seal and release it, so he tried hurting himself. He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, but the genjutsu was still present. He saw the leader slowly walking over to him, smirking. "Don't try, Naruto-kun. My genjutsu is the ultimate genjutsu. I have spent years searching for the ultimate jutsus, and I developed my own type of genjutsu. Nothing will get you out of this, so you might as well give up!" As the leader said that, he got out a kunai, raised it, and lunged his hand forward, aiming at his heart. Then, out of nowhere, the kunai was deflected out of the leaders hand. The leader was surprised, and looked to his right. He saw Itachi with his Mangekyo Sharingan, and Kisame with his sword, Samehada, unwrapped. Both of Itachi's Sharingan eye spun around, and Naruto was broken out of the genjutsu. The leader was shocked. He knew that the Sharingan could break it, but he was surprised that his own allies had betrayed him. He gritted his teeth. "So, is this how you want it, Itachi, Kisame?" The leader asked. Itachi nothing, and drew his katana. Kisame was preparing some sort of water jutsu. _Suiton! Sanjuu Mizu Doragon! _Three enormously large water dragons popped out of nowhere, with no water source nearby. The three dragons flew at the leader, hitting him hard. The leader flew back, and Itachi appeared behind him, kneeing his back in the process. The leader flew forward, and Kisame popped up, and elbowed his stomach, sending the leader down with great force. Then, Naruto appeared with a Rasengan readied at hand, and thrusted his hand forward, hitting him square on the back. If this move didn't kill him, his career as a ninja was most likely over. The leader screamed, and felt his spine breaking. Then, with a loud crack. Naruto's Rasengan disappeared, and the leader slowly fell down, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The leader slowly opened his eyes, and saw Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto standing over him. He smiled a little. "You three…Have become quite powerful. Especially you, Naruto-kun," the leader looked at Naruto, "The reason I didn't take out the Kyuubi out of you…was because that when you came seeking us…You only had the power to absorb one of the Kyuubi's tail. You see, if we took out the Kyuubi at the time, we would only have one tail. The amount of power we take out from the demon's container depends on how much power the container can absorb from their demon. I wanted to wait and see how powerful you would become. When you reached the level where you could absorb nine of Kyuubi's tails, I would then take it out, therefore obtaining all nine. You, Naruto, have reached that level. I congratulate you," the leader coughed up some blood, "My time is up…I bid you farewell…" With that, the leader's body fell limp, and his pulse faded. He was finally dead. Itachi and Kisame looked over Naruto, who looked like he was about to break down and cry. A strange noise was heard by the three, and the trio looked around to see everyone staring at them with awe and amazement, while clapping. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, Gai's team, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Katsuyu, Iruka, Anko, and the remaining members of Team Seven. The clapping got louder, and someone whistled. Soon, the deafening noise subsided, Naruto just smile happily. Itachi and Kisame saw that, and smiled also. It had been a long time since they saw him smile like that.

Between Sasuke and Kakashi, you could see a teary-eyed Sakura who was ecstatic about Naruto returning, but was depressed at the thought of Naruto leaving, hating her, and never forgiving her. _Naruto…I love you…_

END OF CHAPTER 9 

That was a short chapter…I won't blame anyone but myself if I get very little hits on this chapter, since this chapter sucked. I told you, I'm not good at writing fighting parts. Oh yeah, When Itachi broke Naruto out of the genjutsu, and the whole Akatsuki leader flying back and forth and dying thing, it all happened in less than five seconds, just to tell you, so it was like…super lightning fast, like a invisible blur. I don't blame you if you don't R&R!!!


	10. A Decision and Forgiveness!

Ehh…Thanks a lot to all my reviewers. I never knew I was that good at action-y parts. I'm so talented…Just kidding…Anyways, yes, this is a NaruSaku fic, and I will add it into my summary later on, but the idea of a NaruHina…Doesn't sound too bad to me…But I will stick with NaruSaku. On to this…Chapter…

Disclaimer: To own Naruto, or to not own Naruto…That is the question.

* * *

Naruto sighed. How he ended up in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk, he cannot recall. Everyone was here. Iruka, Shizune, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, The Rookie Nine and Gai's team, the people at Ichiraku Ramen, Jiraiya, everyone close and dear to him.

"I see…" Tsunade said, rubbing her frustrated brow. What she had just heard was very troubling. She was extremely glad to see Naruto again, and was also glad that Akatsuki was wiped out. What she was worried about is about their relationship between the Grass, and about Naruto's decision of staying or not. "So…Naruto…Are you planning on staying here in Konoha, or not?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's face saddened, and he glanced at Sakura. Both Tsunade and Sakura noticed that, and Sakura was ready to burst. Tsunade just watched the poor boy stand up and walk out the door. Jiraiya left the scene in on his trusty toad, with a glum look on his face. Sakura ran out the door and went the opposite way Naruto did in tears. Kakashi left in a puff of smoke, Iruka punched the wall, making a hole in it, before also disappearing in a puff of smoke. Both Anko and Ibiki left without a word, and Sasuke, not wanting anyone see his tears, slowly walked to the window and jumped out. Tsunade just sighed, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

Naruto, currently in his hotel room, sitting on on the bed, was crying silently. The sight of Sakura made him angry, sad, lonely and lost. He wasn't sure if he could stay in the same place that Sakura was, but he still loved her. True love never fades, no matter what. Seeing her like that hurt him, and he didn't want that. Every time he thought of her, that memory that kept playing over in his mind always came back to him. He was taking a peaceful stroll around Konoha, and that fateful day changed everything. Sakura hated him…That was enough for Naruto to forget about his feelings for her. Itachi and Kisame entered, and saw Naruto in a depressed mood. They have seen him like this a few times, 5 to the max, but it was never this bad. They decided that this would be a good time to leave him alone. Itachi and Kisame quietly left the room…

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were both sitting in chairs in front of the all-important Hokage.

"I see…So, Naruto has become probably the most powerful being on earth?" Tsunade asked. This was very bad. She knew all about the Kyuubi. If it somehow overtook him, he could easily destroy the whole world. There would be no stopping him.

"Yes, and I tell you, he progressed extremely fast. We never expected him to be stronger than both of us combined when he was only age 15," Kisame replied. Itachi just nodded, eating his Pocky.

"And why have you two decided to help us?" Tsunade questioned.

"We're Naruto's sensei…Even though I have betrayed this village, I cannot stand seeing it fall. It is still my home…I know what I have done to my clan is wrong, and I wish for forgiveness…I am not expecting it, for I understand if you and the village won't…" Itachi said sadly. Tsunade just stared at him for the longest time. "A lot of things has been happening recently…The fall of the Akatsuki, the return of Naruto, the Grass allied with the Sound, and now the great Itachi asking for forgiveness…We need to sort things out. I will let you know in about 2 weeks or so," Tsunade replied. Itachi just nodded, and threw away the Pocky. Kisame left, but Itachi stayed, and looked at the Hokage respectfully, "Do you know where my little brother lives, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked. Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise, but answered, "In the same place where his family was murdered…" Itachi looked down, ashamed, and muttered a thank-you. He then disappeared in a swirl of flames. Tsunade just sighed again. All this trouble, and she still has paperwork to go through. "_SHIZUNE! GET ME MY SAKE!"_

* * *

Naruto layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, until a quiet knocked interrupted him from his daze. He slowly got up and started for the door. When he reached there, he opened it and was surprised to find no other than Sakura there. Naruto's face showed one of surprise and shock, and tried to look angry, but only succeeded in looking lost and lonely. "What do you want?" Naruto harshly said. Sakura let one sad tear trickle down her face, "M-may I come in?" She asked, still looking at the floor. Naruto just opened the door a little more and moved out of the way, signaling her to come in. Sakura slowly walked in. Naruto went past her and sat on the couch. "Would you like to sit down?" Naruto asked politely. Sakura shot Naruto a grateful look, and slowly sat down next to him, making sure that she made some distance between them, as she knew that Naruto probably hated her.

"I-I'm really sorry…for everything, Naruto…I won't be surprised if you don't forgive me, since I probably deserve it, if not worse. I know that you probably think that I hate you, but I don't. I never meant any of the things I said. I know how you used to feel for me. I thought it was only a silly school crush, but I was wrong, just as I was for my feelings for Sasuke. I thought it was love, but it was nothing but a childish crush. Naruto…I need to get this out now, as I am afraid that you might leave, and I will probably never get the chance to say it…" Sakura stopped there, looking away from him, fighting back the tears. She looked like she wanted to say something, as he could see her mouth open, only to close again quite a few times. Naruto waited patiently, but soon got annoyed. Just as he was about to urge Sakura to say what she wanted to, She spoke, "Naruto…It took me a while after you left for me to figure this out but…I…love you, Naruto…I-I understand if you don't feel the same way for me anymore…" Sakura said sadly, a few tears strolling down her delicate cheeks. She waited for an answer, and none came. She glanced at Naruto, and saw absolutely no expression whatsoever. _I knew it…He does hate me…_Sakura thought. "I…know that you hate me now, but I want you to know this," more tears appeared, "I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I will continue to feel that way for you, even if you won't return those feelings. I-I'm so sorry, Naruto…For everything…" With that said, Sakura ran out of the door, sobbing into her hands. Naruto just sighed. This was too much for him to take all at once. He needed some time to think things over…

* * *

Itachi finally arrived in front of Sasuke's door, and knocked on it. He heard footsteps, and soon, the door opened, revealing his little brother. He was surprised at how much he had grown. He could sense a strong chakra signature from him, almost as strong as him. He was no match for Naruto, however. Sasuke was almost the same height as Itachi. It was weird for Itachi. He used to look down at his little brother, and now he found himself staring at him straight. Immediately as Sasuke saw him, he grew angry. With his Sharingan activated, he prepared a fire jutsu. _Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu! _Sasuke blew out a large flame directly at Itachi. He could blow bigger than this, but wanted to save his chakra for the battle. He stopped the jutus, and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, he was surprised to seen no one there. Instead, he found himself pinned to the ground, both arms behind his back. Itachi had his regular Sharingan activated also, "I did not come here to fight, Sasuke. I only came here to merely talk." Sasuke stared at him strangely as Itachi released him. Sasuke walked past his brother, into the house. As he was almost fully in, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Are you coming in?" Itachi nodded, and followed his brother inside…

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time…really…Things had been going really downhill for me. Personal stuff that I don't feel like sharing…So, anyway, I know I made Naruto way too weak in the last chapter, and I apologize for that. I promise, I will make him stronger or weaker, it depends on you, fellow readers. Just to let you know, he has now gained all 9 tails of the Kyuubi for defeating the Leader. Remember, this IS a NaruSaku. I don't know if I should make this a ShikaIno or a ShikaTem. Maybe I can do a ShikaInoTem…I dunno…It's also HinaKiba, NejiTen, and blah blah. Next chapter I will continue the talk between the two last survivors of the Uchiha clan… 


	11. Uchiha's and Uzumaki

Well, I'm updating…Not much more to say…This Ch. Is all about the Uchiha's talk, with a bit of Naruto. Enjoy, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Zabuza, Haku, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, etc.

* * *

Both Uchihas were sitting down on a couch each. Sasuke kept on glancing at his older brother, keeping a careful eye on him, daring him to make a move. Itachi was just looking around the place, eating Pocky at a time like this. "What is your purpose for being here, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at him. Itachi stopped eating, and looked over to him, "I am Naruto's sensei…Kisame and I both are…" Itachi answered before going back to eating his Pocky. Sasuke's face showed one of surprise and shock. _Naruto…Sided with my brother? _Sasuke thought. "You haven't done anything to my friend, have you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Was the simple answer from Itachi.

"…"

"…"

Both had nothing to say. Sasuke sighed. "I can tell that that is not your purpose for being here. Spill it or leave," Sasuke said, glaring at him once again. Itachi sighed and put away his Pocky for now, "I came here to apologize for all I have done to the Uchiha clan," Itachi said.

"Itachi, what you have done is unforgivable. You murdered the whole clan, excluding me. You made sure that I would hate you, and that I would be the one to kill you. You wanted someone to, and chose me for the job. After all that, and now you are just expecting my forgivness?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded sadly, "Yes, I know what I have done is wrong, but after killing my best friend, and gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, I lost control over myself. It drove me power crazy, and I couldn't help but give in. I was too weak to stop…too weak to stop myself…" Itachi confessed sadly, looking away from his brother in shame. Sasuke's anger dropped a little. It's true, he had read about the Mangekyo Sharingan. That was the reason why the Mangekyo Sharingan was banned. It messed with the user's mental thinking. He couldn't blame him, but why did he kill his best friend in order to obtain it? "So, why did you choose to obtain it, Itachi? If it was wrong, why kill your best friend?" Sasuke asked. Itachi just stared at him, "I was the same as you…I wanted power…I was going a bit crazy, and my friend tried to stop me, but I overpowered him, and told me to kill him, as he had no reason to live since I broke what little friendship we had left. Just like you and Naruto…Naruto went to retrieve you, since you went power hungry like me. We are not so different, Sasuke…I am really grateful that Naruto was strong enough to bring you back. You are stronger than me, Sasuke. You overpowered your dark side, while I gave in…" Itachi told him. Sasuke's eyes widened. What had just happened in front of him, he couldn't believe. Everything he said was true…"I...see…" Sasuke couldn't say anything else, as he was too shocked to even speak. Itachi just sighed and stood up, "Sasuke…I do not expect your forgiveness, although it would be nice to stay here again. I will give you 7 days to think it over, since if Naruto decides not to stay here, we will leave forever and never return." With that said, Itachi slowly walked towards the door. He opened it, and took one step outside. Before closing the door, he said over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, little brother…" Itachi silently closed the door. Sasuke couldn't take this. He stood up, ran to the nearest wall, and punched it with all his might, causing a minor earthquake. He retracted his arm, breathing heavily. _Dammit…!_

Naruto was still lying on his back on the bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened between Sakura and him. He hadn't moved an inch in hours.

**_Come on kit…I thought that she was everything you ever wanted…I can still sense that you love her, and she admitted that she loves you, so why think?_**

_Kyuubi…_Naruto thought.

**_Kit…I could tell by her tone of voice and body language that she was truly and sincerely sorry, and I it was easy to tell that she had a very hard time without you here._**

_Since when did the Great Demon Lord have a soft spot?_

…**_I have no emotions, but seeing as you humans do, and that you are technically a human, I guess I inherited them from you…and besides, she would make a good mate for you, and if you two ever…do 'it', I would continue living on forever!_**

_Mate? You're getting carried away here, Kyuubi…_

**_Bah, you don't know what you're talking about. _**With that, Kyuubi broke their connection. Naruto sighed. He was so confused, and he didn't want to think, as it STILL made his head hurt. _I…guess I should forgive her…_ Naruto decided. He got off his bed, put on some decent clothes, and jumped out the window towards Sakura's house…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER WHATEVER CHAPTER IT IS!**

I lost count of my chapters…Well, this is more of a 'filler chapter', since I could not think of anything else. I had to get the talk between the Uchiha's out of the way, and I understand that this is a bad chapter, because I read it over once and I it lost my attention and focus, considering that it was boring. Next chapter, I will try to put in some romance, but do not expect Naruto and Sakura ending up together until around 2-4 chapters later.


	12. Two Perverts and a Second Chance?

YAY! I'M UPDATING! It's been quite a while, huh guys? Sorry…So many stuff going on at my school…here it is, something retarded from yours truly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nothing more to say…

* * *

Naruto was currently looking for people that he could get advice from. He looked around a bit. He saw dead bodies. LOTS of dead bodies. He also saw a few demolished buildings, huge holes in the street, dried blood everywhere, and Konoha citizens doing their best to clean this disaster up. Most didn't seem to care, as they were happy that the crisis was over. Naruto wasn't paying attention at all until he heard a perverted giggle…make that TWO perverted giggles. He was curious, courtesy of his fox like traits. Foxes were always curious. He used a chakra hiding technique taught by Itachi. Not even the most skilled shinobi can detect him if he uses this jutus. He jumped on a roof and looked down. He saw the women's bathhouse, and it was no surprise to find Jiraiya there, doing his so called, "research." What he didn't expect, however, was that Kakashi was sitting besides him, peeking also. Naruto sweat dropped. He prepared a simple fire jutsu, _Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu! _He blew out two small fireballs and directed each to his former sensei's gluteus maximus. When they hit their target, nothing happened for a while. Then, suddenly, both perverts jumped up, high enough to let the women in the bathhouse see them. All the women screamed and panicked, grabbing the everything they could to throw at the two men. Jiraiya and Kakashi both landed on the fence expertly and started dodging. 

"You can never wish to even hit me, for I am the Great Jiraiya-sama!"

"ERO-SENNIN!!!"

"Eh?" That distracted him enough to let a wooden sandal hit him in the forehead. He fell down, but maneuvered his fall so that he would land on his feet. When he did, he victoriously laughed. That laugh, however, was cut off when he slipped, due to the slippery ground. He yelled and fell, allowing the back of his head to say "hi" to the cold ground. Naruto just looked on, unimpressed. When Jiraiya got up, he had a huge lump on his head. "GRR, WHO DARES…Oh, Naruto! What a surprise! How's my former apprentice doing?" Jiraiya was extremely happy to see how much he had grown over the years. Naruto dispelled his chakra jutsu, and smirked when he saw the surprise on Jiraiya's face.

"Where…How…When…did you get such strong chakra?" Jiraiya questioned, still in awe at the amount of chakra the teenager was giving off.

"Courtesy of my training with Itachi-sensei and Kisame-sensei," Naruto answered. Jiraiya nodded. He knew all about the story of Itachi and Kisame training Naruto, as he heard it from Kakashi. Jiraiya never expected them to join forces with Konoha to bring down their own leader, and therefore was thankful. With one less Sannin in the world, he made a mental note to thank the two former villans. Just as Jiraiya was about to speak, Kakashi came into the scene, covered in bruises and lumps. Both ninjas stared at him.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to know…" Kakashi just replied, a glum look on his face. He can't believe that his prized Icha Icha Tactics book got ripped apart by some fat chick in the bathhouse. _Last time I go peeking with you, Jiraiya…_

"Anyways…I need some advice from you two…" Naruto questioned. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded, and listened to Naruto's story…

Itachi was at the cemetery, staring at the graves of his parents. He traced one of his polished fingernails along his mom's grave, "I'm sorry…Dad…Mom…" Probably for the first time in his life, he cried. He pounded his fist on the cold, hard ground. "DAMMIT!!!" Itachi yelled. He was furious at himself for losing control and not being strong enough to even stop himself. He just continued to sob quietly. Sasuke was hiding behind a tree, looking on sadly. He sighed. He supposed he could give his brother one more chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, after all…

Naruto was slowly walking back to his hotel room, with a horrified look on his face. He didn't know why he asked two perverts for advice. What they told him probably scarred him. _Last time I trust them with advice…_ Naruto gulped, the conversation between them coming back to him. He shook his head, as if that would physically get that memory out of his empty head. He sighed. He decided that he could give Sakura another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, after all…

**END OF CHAPTER WHATEVER IT IS!!!**

* * *

Sorry guys, for forgetting what chapter this is. So much going on that I haven't been able to update. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE R&R!!! I don't know why…When I first came here, I could care less about reviews…But, when I saw my very first review, I was ecstatic. I didn't know why, and I don't intend to find out, but reviews seem to have a mysterious power to them…I just wanted more and more…so…R&R!!! 


	13. A Date!

All right! Here is whatever chapter this is! And, please help me out. This story will continue for a while, probably for like 15 chapters or less. My next story will also be a chapter story, only I need help. I can't decide if it should be NaruSakuIno or just NaruSaku. No NaruIno, sorry. So, vote for one please! Thanks to ALLLLLLL my reviewers!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Really.

* * *

Naruto leaped on the tree next to Sakura's house. What he saw was heartbreaking. Sakura was weeping into her pillow, her clothes were a mess, and so was her hair. Her room was not fairing any better. It looked a lot like Naruto's apartment. There were holes all over her room, probably caused by her. Broken things and ripped clothing all throughout. Naruto decided that he had seen enough. He softly knocked on the window. Sakura stopped her sobbing and quickly wiped her tears away. She turned her head and saw Naruto. She sniffed and walked towards the window, opening it. Naruto saw that she was still crying, only silently. Naruto stepped inside and sat on her bed. Sakura was just standing in front of him, not sure what to do.

"You gonna sit or what?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him with surprise, but nodded happily and sat _very _close to him. Their shoulder's were touching. Naruto sighed. Sakura must have thought that Naruto didn't like the way they were sitting, so Sakura unhappily scooted over so that they had some distance between them. Was Sakura ever so surprised when Naruto also scooted over and made their shoulder's touch once more. Poor Sakura couldn't stop blushing. She couldn't control her hand as it swiftly made its way toward Naruto's own hand. When their hands made contact, Naruto looked at Sakura awkwardly, and was surprisingly not blushing. Sakura looked down, ashamed of herself. Naruto squeezed her hand, therefore making Sakura blushing even more. They stayed that way for a while, with a silence between them. Sakura decided that the silence had to be broken.

"Naruto-kun, why…why are you doing this? I thought…that by now that you would probably…h-hate me…" Sakura whispered that last part. Naruto was quite surprised. He had never heard Sakura call him, "Naruto-kun" before. "I don't hate you Sakura…That's one thing that I can never do, no matter what you do. I'll admit it now Sakura, I used to love you," When Sakura heard the "used", her heart immediately broke. That meant that Naruto probably didn't like her now. She didn't blame him. "But now, I am unsure of my feelings for you…Part of me still loves you…Yet another part of me just wants us to be friends, nothing more, nothing less. I guess it's like before, huh? Only except that you are chasing me…" Naruto smiled, memories flooding into him. Sakura saw that smile, and couldn't help but smile herself. His smile made her happy. _Aww…He's so cute when he's smiling…You used to smile like that all the time when you were little. I miss the old you…If only I could have loved you instead of Sasuke…No, I didn't love Sasuke…Just some silly little crush believed as love…_

"Sakura."  
That broke Sakura's train of thoughts. She turned her head to look at him, and found her self lost in his eyes. _Such…Beautiful eyes…_

"Sakura…? Why are you staring at me like that…?" Naruto asked. The way she was looking at him was starting to freak him out.

"Ahh! S-sorry, Naruto!" Sakura stuttered. _God, I can't believe I stuttered like that. Who am I, Hinata?_

Naruto just stared at her for a while, taking in her face, her body (he mainly focused on her chest), her smell (oddly enough), everything about her. She grew even more beautiful and sexy during the years. She had a chest that you just can't tear your eyes away from. She had curves in all the right places, her outfit was tight in all the right places, Naruto was sure one lucky man to have someone like her to love him.

"Umm…What is it that you wanted, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. She noticed him staring at her (and also noticed that Naruto was practically drooling when he was staring at her chest, not that she minded. She loved it.) and she was very flattered, yet uncomfortable. She didn't know what Naruto's feelings for her are, as he didn't even know, so it was kind of weird…But she still loved it.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Just for old times sake, you wanna go on a date with me? Just to make it up to you for earlier." Sakura was ecstatic that he wanted to go on a date with her, but hearing the, "Just to make it up to you for earlier," Sakura was heartbroken. That meant that she wasn't really going out on a date with Naruto, and that this was just out of pity. She was still over excited about it, however. "Of course, Naruto-kun!"

"Good, then I guess I'll pick you up around…What time is it?" Naruto asked. _Still as clueless as ever…That's why he's so cute, _Sakura thought.

"3:00 P.M," Sakura answered.

"I'll pick you up at…6:00?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded happily and hugged him. Naruto hesitantly hugged her back too, and Sakura only cuddled into him more, moaning out of pure satisfaction. Naruto pulled back, and Sakura was extremely unhappy about that.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I gotta go. I wish I could spend more time with you, but I gotta meet up with all my other friends. See ya!" With that said, Naruto jumped out of the window so expertly that Sakura didn't even see the curtain's flap when he left. Sakura was smiling to herself. She couldn't wait for her date! Inner Sakura was also over-excited and was jumping around, yelling something about super-clueless-yet-cute blondes with ultra-cute whiskers and whatnot. _Oh my god! I need to go find something decent to wear! _She rushed around, grabbing her purse, slipping her ninja sandals on, brushing her hair, and ran out the door towards the clothing shop…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 13!!!  
**

Yeah, I was gonna input the part where Naruto meets up with all his friends, but I'm saving that for next chapter. Sorry if this one is short. R&R!!! Or else!!!


	14. Meeting up with Old Friends

Sorry for not updating for so long guys. Had a lot of stuff to do. Well, here it is! Whatever chapter this is! But first, I want to say thanks to a few people.

First off, I basically want to say thanks to everyone. Gof22, xwy, the vampire armond, thundereaper, gohon ssj4, and etc. Everyone, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Naruto sped through the streets of Konoha, jumping over dead bodies and such. He was stopped when some giant furry thing landed on him and started licking him like crazy.

_Akamaru? _Naruto thought. Yes, indeed it was Akamaru, and Kiba was trying to get him off of Naruto. When he finally did, Naruto stood up and looked Kiba over. Basically looked the same, save for some new clothes.

"Naruto! You dumbass! Why'd you leave us in the dust like that? Do you know how boring it has been in Konoha without you? Anyways, welcome back!" With that said, Kiba gave Naruto a powerful sock.

"Good to see you to," was all he said. Kiba sweatdropped. This wasn't the Naruto he knew years before. He wasn't yelling as usual…

"Err…Yea…" Kiba was at a loss for words.

"So, I see you have come back…Naruto…"

Naruto quickly looked around to find the source of the weird noise. What he spotted was…a guy wearing sunglasses.

"Err…Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"…"

Naruto tried his best to think. Then, he got an idea.

"You're that weird creepy guy who uses bugs, aren't you!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Shino sweatdropped.

"Yes…"

"Hi Naruto!"

Naruto again looked around for the source of the noise, and what he found was very…interesting…

_Since when did Hinata become so…so…_ He couldn't find the right words. Hinata was even much prettier than ever. It was apparent that she let her hair grow out, and she had gotten new, and tighter clothes, yet they still looked the same as her old clothes. It was her chest that got Naruto's attention.

_Wow…Curves…_

"Hehe, you can stop staring at me now Naruto," Hinata said. Naruto shook his head quickly and blushed a bit. "H-Hinata! How nice to see you!" Naruto said. _Wow…_

"Oy, Naruto! Stop checking out my girlfriend!" Kiba exclaimed angrily. Naruto was surprised to say the least.

"Girlfriend?!?! Hinata? You're boyfriend is dog breath?" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Dog breath? I'll get you for that!" Kiba then lunged at Naruto and started punching him.

"Hey, BOYS! STOP IT!" Hinata shouted at the two idiots. Both stopped and stared at her questionly.

"Stop acting so immaturely! Kiba, stop fighting with Naruto, before I break up with you!" Hinata shouted. Kiba stopped and hanged his head low, all depressed and all.

"S-Sorry, Hinata…" Kiba said in a depressed tone. Hinata sighed and went over to Kiba and gave him a great big hug.

"Don't worry, Kiba. I won't ever break up with you, even if I wanted to, I can't," Hinata then gave Kiba a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto almost threw up. _Eww…_

"…" Shino didn't react at all. While Hinata and Kiba were making out, Naruto got bored. There was no point in talking to Shino either. He wandered off again…

"COME ON, NARUTO-KUN! LET YOUR FIERY YOUTH POWER BE UNLEASHED!!!"

Naruto was currently running away from none other than Rock Lee.

"Oy, Bushy-Brows! No Way!" Naruto shouted from behind him.

"PLEASE! I MUST KNOW HOW STRONG YOU HAVE GOTTEN! I WANT TO PRACTICE MY TAIJUTSU, AND I MUST FIND A SUITABLE SPARRING PARTNER!"

Right there and then, Neji appeared right in front of Lee, holding him back.

"Sorry about this…Lee, stay back," Neji demanded. Lee stopped and hung his head down. Tenten jumped down from somewhere and landed behind Lee.

"Good to see you back, Naruto-kun. Haven't seen you in a long time," Tenten said, giving him a smile. Naruto smiled back a little.

"So, where were you this whole time, you drop-out?" Neji asked. He didn't mean the drop-out part. He was just teasing him.

"Places…Nothing more…" Naruto said uncertainly.

"I…See…" An awkward silence fell between the two.

"LEE!" Came an oddly familiar voice.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

_Oh…It's him…_ Naruto thought. Gai quickly ran over to Lee and both embraced in a hug, a sunset forming behind the two hugging freaks. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten sweat dropped. _I'll never understand where the sunset comes from… _Naruto thought.

"Oy, go get a girlfriend, you two, and stop hugging little boys all day," Tenten said. Both Gai and Lee stopped hugging, and stared at Tenten questionly. Tenten just sighed. _Idiots…! _Tenten thought.

"NEJI!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!!!" Lee shouted.

_Seriously, Lee can be so random at times…_ Naruto thought.

"…No…" Neji answered.

"NEJI!!! AS YOUR SENSEI, I ORDER YOU TO SPAR WITH LEE!!!" Gai yelled out loud, flashing a good guy pose, flashing teeth and all. Naruto sighed and walked away as the Lee, Gai, and Neji started bickering. Poor Tenten, to be stuck with them…

"NIKUDA SENSHA!!!"

"AHH!!! CHOUJI!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU FAT, HONEST!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran away from the big rolling ball of doom. Shikamaru and Ino just looked on. Shikamaru sighed. _This is going to drag on for a while…How troublesome…_

25 minutes later

Ino was bandaging up Naruto, who looked like hell. He winced as Ino applied ointment on his face. "Can't you be more gentle, Ino?" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up! Just be glad I'm doing this for you!" Ino angrily said. _You know…Naruto has gotten REALLY cute…I might even consider taking him as my boyfriend… _Ino thought to herself.

"There, I'm done." Ino said, standing up and brushing her self off.

"Ehh…Thanks, Ino!" Naruto said gratefully. Ino nodded and gave him a hug. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Shikamaru was extremely jealous for some reason, and Chouji was busy stuffing his face with chips. Ino then let go of Naruto. Naruto wanted to run away as fast as possible when he felt the amount of killer intent coming off from Shikamaru.

"Now…Naruto…Since when did you come back…?" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.

"Ehh, during the war…I came to help out…" Naruto said.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" Ino asked, batting her eyes.

"Uhh…No, not really…" Naruto answered. Shikamaru had enough.

"Come on, Ino, Chouji. We're going. I'll see you later, Naruto…" Shikamaru trailed off. Naruto gulped. The way Shikamaru said it, it sure didn't sound to reassuring. Ino looked very disappointed, and Chouji was still busy eating.

"Bye, Naruto-kun! I'll come by later to check up on you!" Ino waved good-bye and ran towards Shikamaru. Chouji threw Naruto 2 bag of chips, and waved good-bye also. Naruto stuffed the chips into his pockets and wandered off, hoping not to get hurt this time.

Naruto somehow landed upon Sasuke's front door. He hesitantly knocked on it. He waited and waited, and no one came. He sighed and started to head back home to get ready for his date with Sakura. Just then, the door opened. Naruto turned around quickly and saw Sasuke. He didn't change too much over the years. Just longer hair and a different style of clothing. They both stood there, staring at each other. Sasuke could sense just how strong Naruto is just by his chakra signature. _His chakra…It's even stronger than Kakashi's…and Hokage-sama's…Just what have you been doing, Naruto? _Sasuke wondered.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, observing him and such. He looked at him square in the eye and said, "Hello, Sasuke-chan."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14!!!**

Wee!!! I got a Wii!!! Well, here's chapter 14. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers out there. Gof22, thanks for that message you sent me. Here's the scoring on the pairings for the next story:

NaruSaku: 0

NaruSakuIno: 2

Come on guys! Vote! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go play my Nintendo Wii now…Wee!!!


	15. Only the Beginning

I updated! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, by the way, gof22, can you send your ideas again? I deleted it by accident. I really liked it, and I will be making most of them into stories. Yeah…

Oh, and thanks to one of my reviewers, I did find a mistake with the previous chapter. Sasuke did already know Itachi is Naruto's sensei. I guess because of all the things going on right now in my life, I got a little confused. Oh well, I will fix it. On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Not own Naruto I do. Fight the dark side I must.

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU NARUTO!!!" Sasuke yelled as he chased the said boy down the streets of Konoha. Naruto just kept on running, laughing like a maniac. Itachi followed them, trying his best to calm his little brother…

After they all had settled down, Sasuke was still fuming, Naruto couldn't stop laughing, and Itachi being Itachi, was eating Pocky and had a neutral expression. Naruto stopped laughing when a huge lump appeared on his head, made by a very angry kunoichi.

"Dammit, Naruto! Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!?!" Sakura screamed at him.

"S-Sakura-chan? What did I do?!?!" Naruto put his hands defensively in front of him, hoping that Sakura wouldn't kill him.

"You idiot! It's 7:00! I-I can't believe you stood me up! I waited for an hour, wondering what was taking you so long! Did you know how worried I was, if you were hurt somehow?" Sakura yelled. She was near tears. Naruto put his hands down and looked at Sakura's face. _Aww man! Don't cry!_

"S-Sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered. Sakura sighed and gave Naruto a hug.

"If you want me to forgive you, you better go home and put on some decent clothes, and you BETTER meet me in front of my house 10 minutes from now, understood?" Sakura asked, glaring menacingly at him. Naruto gulped and nodded. Silence followed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!? GET GOING!!!" Sakura screamed and Naruto got to his feet as fast as he can and ran towards his house. Sakura just shook her head, whispering "idiot" under her breath, yet strangely she still had a smile on her face. She walked away.

Poor Sasuke and Itachi, forgotten in the middle of nowhere…

_Where the hell is that idiot? Don't tell me he forgot again! _Sakura thought.

**_Cha! He'd better not have forgotten, or else I'll beat him to a pulp, choke him, break every single bone in his sexy body, and… _**While Inner Sakura continued on, Sakura heard a doorbell. _That's him! _Sakura ran towards the door as fast as her thin legs could carry her. She opened the door and got a slight nosebleed at what she saw. Naruto was dressed up in skin-tight blue shirt with gold linings of a fox running across it. The shirt showed off all his huge muscles and his well-built chest. Over the shirt was a cloak that looked similarly like the Yondaime's cloak. Under that he wore casual skin-tight jeans that showed off his ass really well. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his chest and his ass whenever she had the chance.

Naruto wasn't fairing better either. Sakura had on a red dress that showed off an ample amount of cleavage, and the dress weren't even close to reaching her knees. Naruto could see a hint of black panties underneath the dress. Both just stared at each other for a while until Sakura cleared her throat, "Y-You want to go now?" Sakura asked, blushing madly. Naruto nodded and took her hand, causing Sakura to blush even more. Then they took off to start their date…

Two mysterious figures watched the couple from afar.

"Are you sure we should be messing with this guy? I heard he took down the Akatsuki leader…He sounds pretty dangerous…" He was interrupted when the other gave him a hard bonk on the head.

"Shut it! I am much more powerful than the Akatsuki leader anyway. He has killed my master, and I will do anything I can to avenge him…" He started laughing. He laughed harder, and harder, and soon his evil laughter filled the city of Konoha…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 15!!!  
**

Next chapter, the date! Yeah…Sorry for not updating for so long. So many things going on…Well, here are the vote results!!!

NaruSaku: 4 (or 5, because someone sent me an email and I deleted it by accident again…Sorry…)

NaruSakuIno: 5

So, I don't know if it's a tie or not. Final decision will be on Chapter 17! And gof22, resend your ideas please. Sorry, and thanks! Sorry for the short chapter…I have a fever, so, yeah…


	16. The Date, and a Test!

Sorry for it being so late! I wouldn't blame most of you if you stopped reading my story…my girlfriend broke up with me…I had to give some time for my heart to recover…Oh well, here it is! Ch….16?

By the way, a reviewer of mine stated that I haven't mentioned Konohamaru in this story. I know I haven't, I intended to, and I just forgot. I have bad memory. I will put him in, don't worry. Konohamaru owns!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't do drugs, kids.

* * *

Both Naruto and Sakura were walking along quietly, both just enjoying each other's company. Naruto stole a glance at her, and saw that she looked seemingly depressed for some reason. Always acting on his impulses rather than his mind, he burst out, "Hey, Sakura-chan? Why do you look so bummed?"

Sakura's head shot up, eyes wide, a surprised look on her face. She immediately turned to Naruto, ceasing her walking. Naruto also stopped along with her and stared at her with a fox-like expression. Sakura sighed and whispered so quietly that it was hard for Naruto to hear her, even with his improved hearing, "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier…"

Naruto just stood there, dumbfounded. She was depressed because of that? "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Besides, you've always hit me before in the past, and I've never held a grudge on you because of it! It didn't hurt much anyways…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. That, however, only seemed to make Sakura even more depressed. Naruto, having gained some knowledge over the course of his training, realized what he said that made her more depressed.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it like that! Don't take I the wrong way!" Naruto desperately said. Sakura sniffed and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes away, nodding. "It's alright, Naruto…" She said. She looked up and grabbed his hand swiftly, smiling softly. "Can we just get on with our date…?" She asked cutely. Naruto nodded, smiling that smile he always seemed to reserve just for her. The two walked towards their destination…

The couple finally reached their destination, a fancy restaurant simply called, _The Grill. _They entered through the door and sat down near the entrance. A waiter brought them their menus, and the two scanned it over. Naruto looked pretty depressed, as he didn't see any ramen on the menu. Sakura looked horrified, because of the insane prices of the food here. "N-Naruto…these prices, they're just…so…"

"Hehe, don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll pay for everything!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura just look at Naruto admiringly, yet shocked at the same time. "I-I can't let you pay for me…D-don't worry, Naruto, I'll pay for myself…" Sakura whispered. She was already lucky enough that Naruto was actually taking her out on a date even after what she said in the past about him. Naruto looked at her in a fox-like fashion again. "Uhh, seriously, its ok. I'll pay for everything. Besides, its not so expensive," Naruto said, looking at the menu again.

"A-Are you sure, Naruto? I mean, I can pay for myself…" Sakura said, still unsure. Naruto just half-glared, half-stared at her. Sakura sighed, "Fine, I'll let you pay for me…" Instantly, Naruto's smiled brightly at Sakura, and said, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! You won't regret it!" Sakura only nodded in response. They ordered their food. Naruto took the Grill Supreme, while Sakura, not wanting Naruto to waste too much on her, ordered a light salad and a cheap sushi plate. Both sat in awkward silence, unsure of what to do. Finally, their orders arrived, and both ate quietly, just enjoying each others company. Sakura finished in no time, as she ordered so little. Naruto was eating like he never ate before. _Wow…this is good, maybe even better than ramen…nah…_ He thought as he licked his dish clean. He put his plate down, sighing. He opened his eyes to find Sakura staring at him. She blushed horribly when she realized that she had been caught red handed, and turned her head the other way, looking out the window.

"You done, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, not even noticing how embarrassed Sakura was. She simply nodded and stood up, waiting for him to stand up. When he did, the two walked out of the restaurant…

Sakura was not happy when Naruto walked to her house. She didn't want the date to be this short. When they reached Sakura's door, both stopped. Sakura turned towards Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto-kun…I had a really great time," She said.

"Hehe, no problem, Sakura-chan!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura nodded and gave him a hug. She released it and opened the door, proceeding to open it. Before she went inside, however, she turned around and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again," She said. She then closed the door quietly. Naruto just stood there for a while, before walking back to his house…

Naruto got out of bed, yawning greatly. He rubbed his eyes and proceeded to get dressed. When he finished dressing and eating, he stepped outside, only to be surrounded by at least 20 ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby arrested for leaving Konoha without permission. You have been declared a S-ranked missing nin. You must be taken out immediately," said one of the masked ANBU members. They all drew their swords, preparing to strike at Naruto. Naruto just snorted, and in less than anyone can see, he knocked out half of the ANBU members. The ANBU members, if they didn't have their masks on, were surprised and shock. One of them nearly wet his pants.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked, cracking his knuckles. One foolish ANBU charged at him, sword ready to slice him. Naruto just sidestepped and knockec him on the back of his neck. Three more ANBU all tried to surround him. Naruto yawned and prepared a Rasengan…only this wasn't a regular Rasengan…when he was done, he slammed it in the ground, and created a jutsu similar to that of Neji's Kaiten, except more powerful. The three ANBU members were sent flying at random directions. The remaining 6 ANBU members stared at Naruto in shock, but their masks covered it for them. 2 of them dropped their swords and started running. The remaining 4 got in their ready stances, preparing to defend themselves. Naruto just sighed and activated a genjutsu on them. One of them screamed and ran around, until he hit a brick wall. He fell down, unconscious. Another was rolling on the ground, crying and sobbing. The other two just did things similar to the one who hit the brick wall; only they didn't hit a brick wall. Naruto just looked on at them, raising an eyebrow. Then, out of nowhere, Tsunade dropped out of a tree. Naruto was a bit surprised, as he didn't notice her chakra. As if reading his mind, Tsunade said, "I used a chakra disguising jutsu." Naruto nodded slowly, and asked, "So…you sent these ANBU?"

"Yes, to test you on how strong you have gotten. I see…you may have even surpassed me…no, screw that, you have. Naruto, congratulations, you have hereby been promoted on to Special Jounin," Tsunade said with a smile, hugging him. Naruto nodded happily, and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, until Tsunade lifted Naruto's forehead protector, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the forehead, leaving a lip stick mark. "I'm really proud of you," Tsunade said, still with a smile. Naruto smiled back. "Thanks, Tsunade-sama," he said.


	17. The Other Uchiha

Now, I will be updating more often, but don't expect super fast updates, as I am busy…with something else in life…Sorry to the last update, it was EXTREMELY late. The date was sort of a…filler, with a meaning…sorta…I wanted to add some more NaruSaku in the story. This one will explain more about that…mysterious villain from the last 2 chapters…so, to all you guys who didn't know why I put in the date…yeah…

Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know (I knew about this like, 5 months ago), the Naruto fillers are ending February 15th (and that means, the timeskip!!! OMFG!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be rolling around in money right now.

* * *

A shadow stood on a cliff, looking out into the woods. With arms crossed, he thought about how he should take down the Nine-Tail's container. He may have defeated the Akatsuki leader, but he overpowered him. He knew that Naruto has gained all nine-tails of Kyuubi, so he knew this wouldn't be an easy task.

"Master," came a voice from behind him. The mysterious figure turned around and faced his servant. "Yes?"

"All preparations are complete. Our troops have finished their course of training, and are ready to invade Konoha," the servant said.

"Good, Matsuro. We will strike the day after tomorrow. Be sure to get them proper equipments, the finest you can find," the mysterious figure said. Matsuro nodded, and disappeared. Then, right after Matsuro left, 5 of what seemed like Konoha hunter-nin's appeared. "You, under Tsunade-sama's orders, are to be killed on sight. Surrender now, as you have no chance against us," one of the hunter-nins said. The figure just shrugged. "Bring it on."

* * *

Naruto had asked Sasuke to spar with him, for old times sake, and now, their arena looked like hell itself. The grass was on fire, craters all over the place, and the trees were burnt down. _Suiton! Suishouha! _(Water Element: Water Wave) Naruto called out. Then, a huge wave of water came crashing down upon the arena, dousing the fire out. When the smoke is cleared, we see Sasuke lying on the ground, close to unconsciousness.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke, tired already?" Naruto complained, sitting down next to him. Sasuke took a deep breath, "Speak for yourself, Naruto…you have nearly limitless pant chakra…You have the lord of hell pant itself in you…All I have is the Sharingan..." Sasuke said, still panting for breath. Naruto huffed, and crossed his arms. "Well, that's no fun."

Itachi and Kisame were currently in the Hokage's office. Sakura had been ordered to send them there. Tsunade was facing the window, looking out to the village. "So, I have heard you know a secret about the Uchiha clan, Itachi?" Tsunade questioned, spinning her chair around to face them.

"Tsunade-sama, what do you mean?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Tsunade raised an eyebrow also, "You mean you don't know? I was thinking that you would know…"

"About what? I know all about the Uchiha clan already, just ask and I can guarantee I can answer what you throw at me," Itachi said, staring at Tsunade intently. Tsunade stared back, "Well…I have heard from Jiraiya, that…there is another Uchiha…"

Itachi sat there, with a puzzled expression, "Yes…and that happens to be Uchiha Sasuke, my little brother, a Konoha Jounin?" Itachi answered, unsure of what Tsunade meant.

"No, I meant…that there is another Uchiha besides you and Sasuke…that is still alive…Is what Jiraiya told me true?" Tsunade asked. Itachi was shocked. Another Uchiha that was still alive besides him and Sasuke? Who did she…Wait…

"Tsunade-sama, I-I think I know…his name might be…"

* * *

The figure had disposed of the hunter-nins quite easily. They were barely a challenge. Behind him, you can see burnt bodies and heads on the ground. Matsuro appeared behind him.

"Master, the armor and equipment you have requested have been acquired, courtesy of the Takumi Village," Matsuro said, bowing down to the figure. The shadow chuckled an evil chuckle, "Good…Soon…Konoha will fall, and the greatest of all Bijuu will be mine…you are dismissed, Matsuro. Good job," The figure said. Matsuro nodded, "Yes…Uchiha Madara…"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER…err…**

I'm so sorry for this super short chapter. I wasn't in the "writing mood" when I typed this up. I promise that the next chapter will be at least 9 pages. It's a promise of a lifetime! Nice guy pose, flashing teeth and all


	18. A chapter

You guys probably hate me now. I don't blame you guys. I said I will be updating, and yet, I don't. It's because I had to get a new comp. My old one overheated…sorry…

Here's an update then…don't worry, whatever I start, I make sure I get it finished. I will never abandon any of my works. Believe it!

Disclaimer: This is just a waste of text. Why bother?

* * *

Sakura was wandering around the village, looking for Naruto. She had already checked all of his favorite places. Ichiraku, Yondaime Hokage's head, his apartment, Team Seven's training grounds, everywhere. She couldn't think of anything else. As she wasn't really paying attention to anything, she unconsciously bumped into someone, making her falling on her butt.

"ITAI! Hey, watch where you're goi-" She stopped her ranting as soon as she recognized whom she bumped into. Immediately, she grinned.

"NARUTO!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. Poor Naruto could only sit there and choke (remember she has inhuman strength?).

"Sa-Sakura-chan, it's ni-nice to see you t-too…ack!" Naruto stammered out. Sakura pulled back a bit from the one-sided hug to look at Naruto. What she saw was not what she was expecting.

"Ne, Naruto, your all blue, are you ok?" Sakura asked, voice full of worry.

"Can't…breathe…" Naruto whispered, near the edge of unconsciousness. Sakura gasped, and drew her arms back. Naruto immediately went on all fours, and started panting for breath.

"N-Naruto! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you were…!" She was cut off as Naruto put a finger on her lips.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan, I know you didn't mean it…unless you really did…"

"NEVER!" She screamed. Naruto winced and covered his ears. _Oww…_

* * *

Tsunade just sat there, shocked. What she just heard was unbelievable.

"U-Uchiha Madara? How is it possible? He was supposedly claimed dead…how can he-"

"He uses a technique similar to Orochimaru's soul-transfer technique. I am not sure if that is correct, but that is what I believe," Itachi said. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her frustrated brow.

"Thank you, Itachi, Kisame, you are excused." Both former Akatsuki's nodded, and headed out the door. Tsunade sighed once again.

"_SHIZUNE! GET ME MY SAKE!"_

* * *

Now there was a sight to see.

Sakura and Naruto, walking together, holding hands.

Sakura wasn't really paying attention to anything at all; she was just enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hand in her own. She blushed when he squeezed her hand.

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Nani?"

"You wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked with one of his foxy grins. Sakura giggled and nodded. Naruto's smile grew even bigger, and he led her to Ichiraku.

"AHH! That was good ramen. Thanks, Teuchi!" Naruto yelled out behind him.

"Come back again any time Naruto!" Teuchi shouted from the stand. Sakura was now no longer holding his hand, but was clinging onto his arm.  
"So, where to now, Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking up at him. Naruto looked down at her cute face, and smiled.

"It's a surprise, can't tell you," he said, sticking his tongue out. She stuck hers out back at him.

After about 6 minutes of walking, they come across a forest. Naruto led Sakura into a clearing that probably only he knew about. He came across it once when he was running away from villagers when he was a little boy. When Sakura saw the scene, she gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. It had a lake in the middle, with a few lily pads here and there, and some fish in it. It was around nighttime, so there was a full moon, and the light reflected off of the lake, making it absolutely gorgeous. Sakura turned towards Naruto, who had a stupid grin on his face.

"You like it, Sakura-chan?"

"N-Naruto, I love it…" Sakura now had her hands over her mouth, as a few tears started falling down her cheeks. Naruto put both hands on each cheek, and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He then smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura wanted more though, and immediately wrapped her arms around him, and kissing him square on the lips. She tackled him with so much force, she knocked both of them into the lake. When she finally realized what she had just done (which took about 10 minutes for her to figure out that she had knocked both of them into the water), she immediately broke the kiss, and pulled both of them out of the water. She then pulled back a bit from the hug, and blushed, muttering a small sorry. She was completely drenched, and so was Naruto. Naruto only smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile and kiss him again.

* * *

Uchiha Madara was standing in front of Konoha's gates. The guards noticed him, and confronted him.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" One asked. Madara just chuckled, and activated his Sharingan. He formed hand seals at such an amazing speed, it was probably impossible to see, even with a Sharingan. In an instant, both the guards were cut into pieces as Madara continued his way into the village…

END 

Err, sorry for the lame and short chapter, I'll update as soon as possible, it's a promise of a lifetime! I swear it! Thumbs up, good guy pose, flashing teeth and all


	19. Death of Madara

Yes, I know I promised a 9 page chapter for the previous chapter, but I didn't have the heart to do it, as I was really pissed at something at the moment. Well, I promised one of my reviewers that this chapter would be up on Saturday, and…well, I had problems putting this on Document Manager yesterday (Curse you, Document Manager!) So, it's up a day late. Sorry. Well, check Monday for another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto rubs the back of his head

Naruto: HEY! That's copyrighted! rubs the back of his head

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were still making out until they heard a big explosion. Both stopped and looked around. They locked eyes, nodded, and jumped off towards the source. When they reached it, they were to shocked to even move. Blood, broken off limbs, and dead bodies everywhere. Naruto saw a head rolling towards him. The head stopped rolling after it hit Naruto on the leg. Naruto picked up the head and saw that it was…Iruka…

Sakura gave a small gasp. Naruto could no longer hold back his anger and tears. He screamed, screamed as loud as he could. It was a mixture of agony, fear, shock, and anger. Iruka had been the first person to ever acknowledge him for anything…he was the first one not to show any anger or hate towards him, and Naruto recognized Iruka as his very first friend.

"Ahh, him, he was rather weak," came a voice. An angry Naruto turned towards the source of the voice and saw something familiar in his eyes. Naruto put the head down, and glared as hard as he could at the killer.

"Sharingan…another Uchiha?" Naruto hissed. The Uchiha just chuckled.

"Yes, and I assume you're familiar with Uchiha Itach and Uchiha Sasuke, seeing as you are a Konoha Shinobi?" Madara asked, looking at the boy with curiosity. Naruto was seething. "Yes, Uchiha Itachi is my sensei, and Uchiha Sasuke is my best friend, my brother," Naruto said calmly. Madara seemed thoughtful for a while.

"I see…and your name is Uzumaki Naruto, I suspect? The Jinchurriki of Konohagakure, holder of the Lord of Hell, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" He asked with a bit of interest. Naruto just glared at him. Madara smiled evilly.

"Then this should be quite interesting…" Madara said, as he charged towards Naruto. Naruto got in his defensive stance.

"Sakura-chan!! Get out of here now!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura, who was listening intently the whole time, shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I can't, Naruto. I want to stay here, and fight with you. Nothing you say will make my change my mind," Sakura said as she was putting on her gloves. Naruto just shook his head.

"Sakura! You don't understand! I can't allow you to get hurt! You have to find safety, and alert Tsunade-baachan! Please, listen to me. I love you, and I can't allow anything to happen to you!" Naruto shouted, as he was defending Madara's attacks.

"Heh, what's wrong, Naruto? Afraid that your little girlfriend will get hurt?" Madara smirked, and stopped attacking Naruto, and headed straight for Sakura. Sakura just gritted her teeth, drew back her fist, and hit Madara as hard as she could with her fist. Madara, underestimating her, was hit with full force as he flew far. Madara crashed into a pile of rubble. _Ow, strength much like Tsunade's…she must be the famous apprentice of Tsunade…_Madara thought as he wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. He got up and raced towards where Naruto was. Naruto saw him, and started parrying his attacks.

"Sakura, I'm serious, **get out of here now!" **Naruto growled, his voice changing. Sakura just looked at Naruto with surprise. She again shook her head. Naruto gave out an inhuman yell.

"**If you truly love me, you would respect my decision! Go alert Tsunade, NOW!"** He screamed at her. Sakura, who was crying again, thought about this. She then slowly obliged, and disappeared. Naruto, glad that she was gone, now looked at Madara coldy. "**Now, I'll make sure that you'll pay for Iruka-sensei's death!" **Naruto yelled, as he started attacking him with full force.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" Yelled Tsunade, who slammed her hands on her desk, breaking it into pieces. She had already known about Uchiha Madara's attack, and had sent a few shinobi to try and hold him off. But, Naruto facing him alone? She knew that he could not hold off against him. Sakura, who had just told her what happened, waited patiently for her sensei's decision. Tsunade looked down at her feet for a second. She then raised her head and looked hard at Sakura.

"Take me to Naruto."

"_Wind release: Wind sword formation!" _Naruto yelled out (A/N: I will be saying the jutsu's in English from now on, so bear with me. Shadow clone will still be Kage Bunshin, as Shadow Clone sounds absolutely ridicoulous.). A sword, completely made out of wind, appeared in Naruto's hand. Naruto then glared at Madara, who looked a bit surprised.

"This sword can cut through anything. You should prepare yourself, as I had never seen anything that could block my sword!" Naruto shouted as he charged towards Madara, swinging his sword. Madara jumped back as the sword cut him a bit in the shoulder. He inspected the wound a bit, before smirking.

"I see, not only does it cut, but it sends harmful wind chakra into the opponent's bloodstream. Very interesting. _Ninja art: Foreign Chakra Release!" _Madara yelled out, as the wind chakra that was inside of him was released out. Naruto only smirked, and charged again. Madara dodged, and formed handseals at amazing speeds. "_Fire Release: Flaming Dragon Missle!" _ Madara yelled out.A fire dragon formed and went straight for Naruto. "_Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missle!" _Madara yelled out again.A dragon made out of mud combined with the fire dragon, making it 10x stronger. Naruto just gritted his teeth, as he performed one-handed seals. "_Wind Release: Defensive Wind Tornado!" _Naruto yelled. Suddenly, a tornado enveloped Naruto, and as the dragon hit the tornado, a loud scraping sound similar to that of something sharp scraping across metal was heard. The dragon soon disappeared. "_Wind Release: Arm Tornado!_ A tornado similar to the one Naruto used earlier appeared around Naruto's whole right arm. "_Wind Release: Rasen Shuriken no jutsu!" _A rasengan appeared in his arm, but it formed a shape of a large Shuriken. Madara could only gape at it. _R-Rasengan? But…what is this? H-he combined wind with it? I've never heard of such a thing! _Madara dodged just in time as Naruto thrusted his arm towards him, but he got hit on his left arm. The Uchiha screamed in pain, and fell to his knees, as he examined his left arm. It was completely useless. A good portion of it got blown off. The Uchiha gritted his teeth, and saw Naruto charging again, with his wind sword this time. "_Fire Release: Defensive Fire Spiral!" _Naruto saw something that what he thought was impossible. Circles of fire surrounded him, acting as some sort of barrier. Naruto couldn't believe it. Fire is an offensive type of chakra. He had never seen it being used as a barrier. Naruto shook his head, and went back to concentrate on the task at hand. He jumped up, and tried slicing his sword through. However, the fire made a mockery of it in less than 3 seconds by destroying it.

"_Fire Release: Offensive Fire Spiral!" _When Naruto landed on the ground, he noticed something was off. The ground was unusually hot. Naruto jumped back as a huge spiral of flame bursted from the ground. Naruto, however, did not escape without obtaining injuries. Naruto hissed and grabbed his leg. He carefully examined it, and realized it was around a 3rd degree burn. Naruto looked at the Uchiha, who seemed to be laughing at him. Madara charged at him as his defesive fire barrier formed into a fire sword.

"You seem eager about sword fighting, don't you? Now let us see who is better!" The Uchiha said. Naruto gritted his teeth and formed another wind sword, and blocked his fire sword with his wind sword just in time before it sliced Naruto in half. Naruto then jumped up and started swinging his sword at the Uchiha. Madara dodged all of them professionally, making Naruto more irritated. Madara then blocked one of Naruto's attacks, and hit his sword out of his hand. The Uchiha smirked.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, YOU DEMON!" With that said, Madara attempted to cut off Naruto's head. He was, however, blocked. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he was blown back. Madara looked at what stopped his attack, and was extremely shocked. A huge ball of chakra surrounded Naruto. The Uchiha gritted his teeth and attacked again, only to be blown back. Again.

_This…he's using his own chakra…as a shield! I've never seen chakra manipulation at this caliber…It's amazing…_Madara stopped his train of thoughts as he saw the ball of chakra slowly turning red. He saw Naruto getting down on all fours. The Uchiha knew he was in trouble. What's worse, his left arm was completely useless. Madara saw all 9 tails of Kyuubi sprout from Naruto. Naruto then looked up at Madara, growling (A/N: In this story, Naruto doesn't turn into a Mini-Kyuubi when he gains more than 3 tails.). Naruto then charged at Madara, with the big ball of chakra around him still activated. Madara dodged all of Naruto's attempts to slice his head off. Naruto growled loudly, and screamed as a huge burst of chakra surrounded him, leaving a huge crater in where he was standing. Naruto looked at the Uchiha dangerously. Madara knew he was in trouble.

"_Fire Release: Grand Lava Flow!" _Madara shouted. Then, a huge wave of magama came flowing towards Naruto. The Uchiha saw Naruto being engulfed by it. Madara smirked. This was over. That was a S-rank jutsu, and no one has ever survived it. He started walking away, but stopped when he felt something in his chest. He looked down and saw a hand. A clawed hand. Through his stomach.

Naruto was behind the Uchiha, with his hand through his stomach. Naruto pulled out his hand slowly, making Madara scream in pain. When it was fully out, Madara fell on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Naruto!" Both Naruto and Madara heard. Both of them turned their heads towards the source of the voice. It was Sakura, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, and the rest of the Rookie Nine, along with Gai's team. Sakura was looking at Naruto with worry written all across her face. She had never seen Naruto in a nine tailed state.

"Naruto!" She cried again. Madara saw this as a perfect opportunity. His opponent cared a lot about this pink haired girl, so what better way to distract him by using the girl as bait? The Uchiha got up and dashed towards Sakura. Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled out, "**SAKURA!!!" **Sakura, too shocked to understand what was happening, felt a presence behind her. Before she could do anything, she felt something stab her. She looked down. A sword. Made of fire. She slowly looked up at Naruto with much difficulty, knowing that her time was soon. The last thing she saw was Naruto's tails retracting back into his body. She smiled, before slipping into eternal darkness.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto shouted, tears streaming down her face, as he ran towards her. Naruto got down on his knees and examined Sakura. He saw no signs of life. She was dead. Shinigami had taken her soul. Naruto's anger soon became too much to control. Kyuubi's chakra slowly started to come out again, but he suppressed them. He remembered Yaimato's words.

_You must depend on your own chakra, not the Kyuubi's. Your chakra is what makes you strong. _Naruto gritted his teeth. He picked up Sakura and put her in a safe place. He then formed the Rasen Shuriken no jutsu again, but was too careless to also activate his wind armor. He charged full speed at the Uchiha, who was too weak to move.

"**_WIND RELEASE: MAITEN RASEN SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!!!" _**Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as it hit Uchiha Madara directly in the face. A huge explosion occurred, engulfing Madara and Naruto. Soon, Madara blew up, and was nothing but tiny little bits. Everyone had to cover their eyes to keep the wind out of their eyes. When the smoke cleared, they could see a huge crater the size of about 1/3 of the whole village. Everyone cautiously made their way to the crater. They looked down to see Naruto, hands on knees, panting for breath. After a second or two, Naruto finally gave out, and fell down to the floor. Tsunade immediately jumped down and started healing Naruto. As Tsunade was healing Naruto, he looked up, and gave Tsunade a huge smile. Tsunade was crying at this point, and also gave him a smile. Then exhaustion took him over.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at a ceiling he knew way too well. The hospital. Naruto groaned. He hated this place. He didn't even remember how he got here in the first place. Then it hit him. Memories flooded his head. The fight with Uchiha Madara, him winning, the death of Iruka, the death of Sakura…

Tears were coming, and Naruto couldn't fight them off. Iruka and Sakura is dead. His first friend is dead. The one he loved is dead. The one he would give his life for, is dead. He just couldn't believe it. He wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. He had failed. He had always said he would protect his friends, his most important people, no matter what, and he promised, because that is his nindo. He couldn't keep that promise, as he had let his two most precious people die. Then, he heard a little bit of stirring next to him. He quickly wiped his face, and looked to his side, only to start crying again. It was Sakura, lying in a hospital bed. She was also wide awake, looking at Naruto with shock and surprise while tears of happiness strolled down her face.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan…" Both of them said at the said time. Sakura, despite the condition she was in, jumped out of bed, rushed over to Naruto, and hugged him for all she was worth. Naruto didn't want a simple hug, however. He pulled back from it, and kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion he could muster. After about 5 minutes, Naruto pulled back.

"How did you survive, Sakura-chan? I checked you when you were hit, you were dead, I couldn't feel any life signs-mmph!" Naruto was cut off as Sakura kissed him again, shoving her tongue down Naruto's mouth. He could wait, Naruto figured. For now, he would just enjoy this.

It was hard to get Sakura to stop kissing him, but he succeeded in doing so. After he got her to stop, she told him what happened.

"…I met Shinigami, you know, the Lord of Death" She saw Naruto nod, "yeah, and he was about to take my soul…but then, some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes like yours," she stopped to stare at Naruto admiringly for a second, "came up to him and told him to free me. I couldn't hear all of the conversation, but that blonde haired guy, I think Shinigami called him Yondaime Hokage…" Naruto's eyes widened, "and before Shinigami let me go, who I think is the Yondiame, told me to say hi to you…" She stopped as she looked into his eye, "his son." To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement.

"M-me? Yondaime's…son? I-I can't believe this…" Naruto was shaking, as tears came down his face. Sakura gave him a tight embrace, crying a bit too. "He said he wanted you to be happy…apparently, he knew about your feelings for me…" This was too much for Naruto, she knew. Naruto had never seen his parents, and has never heard of them, and now he just realized who his father was. The same person that sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him. Sakura was alerted as she heard a noise coming from Naruto. It sounded like he was choking.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan…can't…breathe…too tight…" Naruto uttered out. Sakura gave a loud gasp, and immediately let him go. She examined him closely, and found out nothing was wrong. She gave him some air by kissing him, and soon Naruto was back to normal.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan…I just still can't believe that the Yondaime Hokage, the greatest of all Hokages, is my father…" Naruto whispered. Sakura only nodded as she embraced him again, this time to be careful not to choke him.

"I love you, Naruto," Sakura said softly after a while. Naruto just hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Tsunade, Uchiha Madara's troops has been dealt with," Jiraiya informed his former teammate. Tsunade nodded.

"And about Matsura, he is currently being interrogated by Ibiki as we speak," Jiraiya said. Tsunade's eyes twitched. Oh yes, she definitely remembered her battle with Matsura.

_Tsunade tried to hit Matsura, only to hit the air. Matsura then performed some hand seals, "Earth Release: Grand Earth Spikes!!!" Tons of spikes bursted out of the ground under Tsunade. She had just jumped before they came out, but they managed to cut her leg a bit. Tsunade winced as she landed. She then set to heal her leg. She looked up to see her apprentice fighting with Matsura. Tsunade saw Sakura form some seals, and Matsura started throwing kunais and shurikens everywhere. Tsunade smirked. It seemed as though Sakura had used her illusion genjutsu, which made it seem that Sakura was moving and fighting to the opponent, while in the real world, nothing was happening. As expected, Matsura soon noticed that it was a genjutsu, and cancelled it. He then glared hardly at the two standing before him. Tsunade and Sakura both charged at Matsura. Tsunade tried roundhousing kicking him, but missed. Sakura performed some hand seals. "Earth Release: Mud Slide!!!" She called. Soon, the ground turned to mud beneath Matsura. Matsura started to slip, and soon, he fell down on his back, as the mud engulfed him. But, they heard a small 'poof' sound. Both knew. He used Kawamiri. Tsunade sensed a presence, and looked around until she saw Matsura, who was sneaking up behind Sakura, a sharp sword readied._

_"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled out, but it was too late. Sakura turned around to realize that it was too late. She closed her eyes and waited for her death…only it never came. She opened her eyes only to see her sensei in front of her, taking the blow full force. _

_"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura yelled out as she caught her falling mentor. Tsunade coughed up some blood. Sakura examined her. Her sensei had a very nasty gash across her shoulder. Sakura started healing her, but she saw Matsura raise his sword again. Sakura dodged as he brought his sword down. Matsura only smirked._

_"When I'm done with you, I think I'll keep you for fun, just to torture you. I'll make it so you'll wish that you were dead!" Matsura said in a sick tone. Sakura just grimaced._

_"You wish." With that said, Sakura charged, fist ready. Matsura dodged the attack, and threw 6 shurikens at her, and they hit…but she disappeared. 'Dam, a clone!' Then, Matsura felt something hit him hard on the back of his head. He flew down towards the ground at mach speed. Apparently, Sakura had hit him from behind with his inhumane strength. As Matsura hit the ground, Sakura had prepared an earth jutsu. "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missle!!!" She yelled out. The dragon missle flew towards to where Matsura laid. Sakura though, heard another voice._

_"Fire Release: Flaming Dragon Missle!!!" Then, a huge fire dragon mixed with the earth dragon, making it stronger. When it hit the ground, everyone had to cover his or her eyes as the explosion was astounding. Sakura looked behind her to see who had helped her, but couldn't see due to the smoke and light. When the smoke cleared, Matsura was seen limp, barely clinging on to life. He looked like a bloody mess. Sakura, now able to see who had helped her, was surprised._

_"Jiraiya-sama?"_

Tsunade and Matsura had been taken to the hospital afterwards. Tsunade came out fine. Everyone was glad to hear that their Hokage was alive and well.

"Good, you are dismissed." Jiraiya nodded and disappeared. Tsunade sighed and got out a bottle of sake and started drinking. Then, Shizune came in the door with a whole stack of papers. She dropped them on the desk.

"Tsunade-sama, here's the paperwork." Tsunade's eyes twitched. Shizune sweatdropped, knowing this was going to be bad…

Shizune ran out before Tsunade's sake bottle hit her.

**END OF CHAPTER…91923981**

**Nah, END OF CHAPTER 19**

Guys…I'm really sorry, but this is only 7 pages…it just felt right to end the story right there. Still, this is my longest chapter ever…I will update on Monday, as I feel bad. Sorry!

Oh, and if you wish to find out what the pairing is for the next story, check my profile for details.

And about the Shinigami thing, Yondaime felt bad about leaving Naruto as an orphan, and he wants him to be happy, so what better way to make Naruto happy by giving him the love of his life?


	20. A Dream Come True

I said I would update Monday…and today's Tuesday…sorry…I couldn't think of anything. Ok, this will be the last chapter for this story (cheers from the crowd). Yes, yes, I know you're all happy this will be finished. I will start on a new story next week, which will be a NaruSaku, according to the votes. Check my profile.

Disclaimer: Oh, what the heck, since this is the last chapter, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. Once inside, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Naruto?" A feminine voice called. Naruto turned around, smiling as he saw his fiancé, Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura were now 19 years old, and Sakura had moved in with Naruto a year before. Sakura, happy to see him, walked in front of him, pulled him up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss. Naruto kissed back heavily, making Sakura moan in pleasure. As much as Sakura enjoyed this, she knew that Naruto would be late if he didn't get ready soon.

"Mmm…Naruto, you should go wash up. You can't have your ceremony if your all dirty and smelly, can you?" She said, smiling. Naruto gave her a foxy smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, guess you're right. See ya in a while," Naruto said, giving her one last kiss, before rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto was now walking towards the Hokage tower, with Sakura latched onto his arm. Both were walking in comfortable silence until…

"Naruto-niichan!" The couple turned around to see…

"_Sexy no Jutsu! Girl on Girl Version!_" Now that was a sight to see. Two beautiful brunette girls, naked, were pressed against each other. Naruto had his eyes wide and a huge nosebleed, while Sakura was fuming, and was about to blow. When the jutsu was dispelled, out came none other than Konohamaru.

"Heheh, pretty sweet, eh Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru said, rubbing the back of his head, something he inherited from Naruto. Before anyone knew it, Konohamaru was sent flying.

"YOU PERVETED IDIOT!!!" Sakura yelled, rushing over to Konohamaru to do more damage to him. Poor Konohamaru tried his best to escape the girl, but failed to do so. After a few seconds, Konohamaru laid there in a heap, swirly eyes, with arms and legs bent in a way that they weren't supposed to be bent. Naruto, having gotten rid of his nosebleed, looked on unsurprised. He had seen Sakura blow more than a few times, so this wasn't uncommon for him. Sakura, done beating Konohamaru to a pulp, turned to Naruto and glared dangerously at him.

"And YOU! YOU JUST HAD TO TEACH HIM YOUR SEXY NO JUTSU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FELL IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Sakura now rushed over to Naruto, ready to pummel him…

Sakura was currently healing Naruto's broken arm. After she had beaten him up, she had set to heal Konohamaru, then Naruto. When she was done, Naruto flexed his arm a bit, to see if it was still usable. After Naruto was sure it was, he turned to Sakura with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" He said. Sakura only smiled, and gave him a kiss, while wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, you two! Get a bed!" Konohamaru yelled out, disgusted. Both Sakura and Naruto stopped kissing and blushed, while glaring at Konohamaru, making him sweatdrop. Sakura sighed, "Well, we should really be going to the Hokage tower, it's going to start anytime!" Naruto, having forgotten about the whole thing, jumped up immediately and ran as fast as he could, dragging a Sakura with him.

"Hey, wait up!" Konohamaru yelled, trying his best to keep up with Naruto, but he was already long gone. Konohamaru sweat dropped, and decided to get there as well too.

* * *

"Dammit, Naruto, you could of slowed down, you know…I was practically flying the whole time!" Sakura yelled out, glaring a bit at Naruto. Naruto could only smile sheepishly at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but blush at the smile, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"AHEM! Sorry to interrupt your…making out, but Naruto, come," Tsunade said, smiling as the couple half-glared at her. Naruto let go of Sakura (much to Sakura's disappointment), and followed Tsunade. Tsunade led Naruto to a balcony overlooking the village. Naruto looked down and could see everyone from the village, including his friends. They were all cheering and clapping.

"YEAH! GO NARUTO-NIICHAN!" Came a loud voice, who he assumed to be Konohamaru. Naruto only chuckled. Tsunade handed Naruto the Hokage hat. She gave him a huge smile, one Naruto had never seen before.

"Good job, I'm proud of you," Tsunade said, embracing Naruto. After letting go, Naruto stepped forward, hat on and pulled downwards as to cover his face.

"I have lived in this village all my life. My dream as a kid was to become Hokage, and today, my dream has come true. I want to say that this wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for my friends, and my fiancé, Sakura." Large cheers and applause followed soon after Sakura stepped up next to Naruto, holding onto his hand.

"I love this village, and I would do anything to protect if from harm and danger. Every person here has the will of fire burning inside him or her, as Sandaime Hokage once said. I will not fail this village. I will not fail any of you. Meet your new Hokage, the Rokudaime," Naruto raised his hat, revealing his hat, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura pulled Naruto in for a kiss, as fireworks went off and deafening sounds of cheers and clapping are heard…

* * *

**END OF STORY!!!**

YAY!!! The story's finally finished! I want to thank everyone that supported me throughout this. My next story will be up next week, be sure to check! Thanks!


End file.
